


Yet another P&P sequel

by leckilicious



Category: Jane Austen - Fandom, Pride and Prejudice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckilicious/pseuds/leckilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what happens to the Bennets after Jane and Elizabeth become engaged? What plans do Lydia and George have to get their hands on the money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Lydia put the letter on the table. She had read it twice and was still thinking through the implications of her mother’s news. The letter had been delivered this morning, along with her morning tea, and she had read it while the other officers ’wives and their children had fussed over morning chores. She was especially annoyed that the letter contained nothing for her. There was no information about their acquaintances in Meryton or the balls and parties that had been held there since she had left. The Meryton Assembly had been held earlier in the month and her mother had written nothing about it! It was all about the news of her older sisters. Furthermore, her mother had forgotten to include the little bits of money and treats that she usually sent. Her mind had obviously been on other things. Lydia was furious with her.  
So Jane and Elizabeth were getting married: one to Charles Bingley and the other, incredibly, to Fitzwilliam Darcy. The proposals had happened about a week ago, it having taken that long for the letter to make its way to her.  
Lydia expected that Jane and Mr Bingley would be very happy. It was clear they were in love from the moment they met at the Meryton Assembly, just over a year ago, but their association with each other had been of little interest to her at the time. Mr Bingley was charming and gracious but too reliant on others to do his thinking for him. He and Jane were perfectly suited. They would never do anything to offend anyone, including each other, and would go about their daily business with smiles and pleasantness to all. How utterly suffocating. Maybe Bingley’s sisters would stay on in the household making Jane’s life difficult. Caroline Bingley must be most put out that her brother was not engaged to the Darcy girl, with her outrageous income, and herself engaged the Mr Darcy.  
Mr Darcy. Now there was a man to be reckoned with. Lydia had found him pretentious, elitist and condescending. Hadn’t Lizzy always said how offensive she found him to be? Lydia couldn’t fathom why they would be getting married. While she knew Lizzy could be passionate, she didn’t think Mr Darcy was acquainted with that emotion at all!  
It occurred to her that this might be the price Mr Darcy had extracted from her father for arranging that she and Wickham would marry in London. Why, though, would he want to be tied to a woman whose status in life was so beneath him? Oh Lord!  
Still, Lizzy was to be married to a man who had 10,000 pounds a year. For that money, she would put up with any amount of insipid love making, so she imagined Lizzy would cope. She could lie back and think of the books she could read and plan the menu for various dinner parties.  
Lydia thumped the cushion. Lizzy had one-upped her and the euphoria she felt whenever she remembered Lizzy’s face when forced to face Wickham and the fact that she, the youngest daughter, had married the man Lizzy desired, evaporated. Even “plain” Jane would have access to 5,000! How could she get even again?  
She wondered how sex would be for Jane and Lizzy. Of course, Bingley would smile broadly as he carried out his duty to his wife and Jane would take it all in her quiet way, accepting it but not participating in the way Lydia did herself. Jane would never consider that she was missing out.  
But what about Lizzy? Would she ever consider what she was missing because George Wickham had chosen to run off with the lively Lydia instead? She wondered how Lizzy would take to being ordered about by the insufferable Darcy.  
She smiled at the memory of herself and Wickham last night. Their lovemaking was noisy, at least on her part, and boisterous. Her sisters, especially Mary, might have described her behaviour as wanton but she did enjoy her healthy sex life and Wickham was quite a masterful lover. The thought of their recent lovemaking sent her tingling. She had lain back afterwards, totally satiated, but Wickham had declared his desire to meet with fellow officers for a game of cards. He had not returned until after 10 and at that time she lost interest in him because of his boozy breath.  
Well, she had no real sympathy for either of her sisters. She remembered vividly her life at Longbourn Hall and how her older sisters had chastised her for her loud and unladylike behaviour. It had been wonderful to lord it over Jane on that last visit, when she, a married woman, had been the one to lead the offspring into the house. Her father had barely spoken to her but Mrs Bennet had gushed appropriately over Wickham and whispered about how to behave in the bedroom to her newly married daughter. Lydia had not had the heart to tell her that things were so much better than her mother could ever have imagined but had reassured her that there were definitely no problems on that front.  
The weddings would be held together in a few weeks, just before Christmas. Lydia and George Wickham were not expected to attend though Lydia hoped they could find the money so that she could see her mother again and tell her sisters “horror” stories about what to expect in the bedroom. She would enjoy being the more-worldly woman of the family, if only for a short time. She would make up some exaggerated tales of the pain and the expectations of any husband. Perhaps she should write to her sisters to scare them before the big night! That would be a fine trick to play.  
Life here in the north did not offer the same excitement as home or Brighton or even London. The regiment at Brighton had been full of young wives and there had been frequent parties and opportunities for her to meet with Wickham secretly. She missed Denny and Colonel Forster’s wife, Harriet. The women around this northern regiment were a dour lot. They were older and there were never any parties and certainly no balls. As a married woman, the other wives told her, she was expected to set a good example to the women in the town and to uphold the honour expected of an officer and a gentleman’s wife. Lord, it was very boring and it was not made any better by talk of war with France. The whole idea of being stuck here with these women, sewing for the Regiment and not having her Wickham around, was anathema to her. The north was too far away from her friends and family and she did not like being lodged with these old biddies while Wickham carried out his duty. These women expected her to help with the laundry every day. She had been expected to take on some sewing and knitting for the regiment. Why, even at home she had always avoided these things. It might have been ladylike to sit primly in the chair in the receiving room, with her embroidery on show, but Lydia had never taken to these genteel pursuits. She’d never learned the piano either. Mary hogged the thing anyway. Lydia liked to dance.  
Just then she felt a twinge in her stomach. She had been feeling off colour for a little while. “Lord,” she thought. “I hope I’m not pregnant!” A baby would ruin her carefree life with Wickham, as well as her body, and once she had one she would be expected to birth a whole tribe, especially until there was at least one boy. There would be no parties if there was a baby.  
She was 8 days late.  
Wickham would never tolerate a pregnancy. Their relationship wasn’t based on procreation. She knew, even before she consciously thought about it, that Wickham would want nothing more to do with her if she was pregnant. She wasn’t really sure why Wickham had chosen her. She liked to think he found her exciting but, lately, she had the impression that he was bored with her. At first, she hadn’t worried about a marriage. She had trusted Wickham and had given herself to him without a care for reputation and family but she was uncomfortably aware that they had not married quickly and that they may not have married if Mr Darcy had not intervened. It had all been a big game then but now she wasn’t as sure. She had never heard of his mysterious relative who had left him enough money to marry and take a position in the north. At her more sombre moments, she knew Mr Darcy was at the back of it all.  
Wickham had given her some story about the animosity between himself and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Darcy had refused to honour the promise made by his father to Wickham even though they had been childhood friends. Wickham had been forced to sell anything he had of value to make his own way in the world and had bought the commission in Colonel Forster’s militia to maintain his reputation as a gentleman and to allow him to start afresh. Denny, a passing acquaintance from his earlier life, had made a military life seem appealing.  
Lydia knew from listening to the other wives talk, that Wickham’s commission would have cost him around 400 pounds. That and the cost of his equipment, uniform and so on had probably taken the last of any money he had from Pemberley but it had ensured he would be respected by everyone. Apart from his comments about Darcy, Wickham never complained about his lack of money. Indeed, he happily spent what he had on those around him, especially, she remembered, women.  
Lydia had noticed Wickham as soon as she had discovered the militia in Meryton. His friend, Denny, had cut a dashing figure in his red coat but Wickham had a finer air about him and many of the town’s women had tried to catch his eye. At first, he had singled out her sister Elizabeth. This, naturally, had made Lydia determined to attract his attention for herself. She’d given it her full attention for a long time, making sure he noticed her whenever she was in town, at any dances they attended and, finally, when she visited Brighton. She had been disappointed not to let her attraction to him be known at the Netherfield Ball but he had explained his aversion to being in the same place as Darcy and she had readily accepted his excuse. As for his interest in Mary King, she could understand the attraction a woman of independent means would have for him but she was pleased he had realised how unhappy he would have been with a woman who controlled the purse strings and returned to seek solace among the women of Meryton. It never occurred to her that Wickham did not tell the truth.  
Making him notice her in Brighton had been easy in the end. Only her sister, Kitty, had been aware of the real reason she had wanted to go to Brighton with the Forsters. Wickham had been in the mood for someone to distract him from his disappointment over Mary and Lydia had been the one to provide it. She remembered winking and smiling at him in the officers’ mess and kissing him in the corridor on their way into dinner one evening when she took his arm so he could be her escort. Afterwards, there had been chaperoned walks along the boardwalk and more stolen kisses, full of promise, whenever Mrs Forster was in one of the shops. This had progressed to sneaking out of her room in Colonel Forster’s quarters to meet up with him. He was usually on his way to some gambling establishment in the town and would always be in a good mood. She had learned not to count on meeting him afterwards as his mood was sometimes sour from his losses. He had showered her with small gifts as they walked about the town and had always kept dances for her at the many social gatherings the militia had in Brighton. Of course, he had to make sure he did not let on about the extent of their relationship, so he always flirted with other women, but it was Lydia he had eyes, and hands, for when they were alone.  
The decision to elope last August had been made quickly. There was talk in the militia of movement to France itself and Wickham had admitted that he did not want to go to war. He was a lover, not a fighter, he said. He had wanted to resign his commission and take on some kind of business. He had never been clear about the kind of business that interested him and Lydia had been too flattered by his intention to take her with him that she had not inquired. The fact that it did not eventuate did not worry her either. Businessmen like her mother’s brother, Mr Gardiner, talked of trade and business, which was boring. Besides, George Wickham looked dashing in his redcoat uniform.  
She smiled when she thought how surprised Lizzy would have been when she heard about Wickham and Lydia. Oh Lord, she would have loved to have seen the look on her imperious face when she heard the news. Lydia was too self-centred to think about the implications of her elopement and then lack of marriage on the family and her sisters especially. She decided then and there that Lizzy was only marrying Darcy because he was the nearest thing to actually marrying Wickham. Silly girl. Darcy could never be the man her Wickham was.  
Life was good. Well, almost.  
On impulse, she pushed herself out of the settee and gathered her hat to her head and her cloak from the stand near the door. A walk to the town was called for. Besides, it would take her past the parade ground and she could show off her fine figure to the men. She might even see Wickham giving some commands while the men carried out their drills and exercises.  
Ignoring the protests of some of the other women, she sauntered through the door to their joint officers’ lodging and headed off.  
The weather here in the north was not as kind as Meryton or Brighton but the air was certainly less foul than London. It was mid-October now and there had been a lot of autumn rain. In fact, just yesterday there had been terrible wind and heavy downpours which had kept her inside. She had never experienced this before. The days inside were quite bearable, especially with the amount of clothing women were expected to wear, but she needed the fires lit in the evening and the other women often berated her for wasting fuel.  
She gathered her coat around her. A chill wind was blowing and she feared she might slip on the muddy road. There were piles of leaves of varied oranges, yellows and reds gathered on the edge of the road and she looked from them to the trees lining the street. There was nothing like this in Meryton. Here, the trees changed colour rapidly, desperate to rid themselves of the vestiges of life. Their coloured leaves had drooped soggily since late September and now had dropped with a flourish with the first gust of wind. She noticed that workmen had been about, raking up the slippery leaves for the safety of the carriage horses.  
In Meryton, the trees had kept their coloured leaves through until the middle of November when they dropped a coloured carpet across the landscape. She vividly remembered running through them and kicking them about as a child.  
The road was rutted from the passing of carriages. The mud was deep in patches and the clothes she had to wear were already wet at the hem and her feet were cold through her dainty boots. She had not thought this little trip through.  
Why couldn’t the wives use a carriage? She could have used it for a day trip into Newcastle. She had visited the city on her way north to the Regimental quarters. It had looked dirty, though cleaner perhaps than London, but she knew it would hold a large number of shops. She would have loved buying new ribbons and perhaps the makings of a new hat. She could do, now, with new winter shoes. She must ask Wickham but, even in her vain and thoughtless youth, she knew that getting Wickham to part with money for such frippery was going to be difficult. She would have to convince him that the money would make her better than the wives of the other officers and that, by reflection, he would appear to be better than they were!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
George Wickham was the youngest married officer, and of the lowest rank amongst them, in the Regiment and Lydia was the youngest wife. He had discovered, with some dismay, that being a young married officer was not conducive to advancement in the Regiment and he hated to think that Lydia was the reason he might never advance higher than a lieutenant or captain. Wickham was an ensign. He had been a lieutenant at Meryton. Moreover, most of the ensigns were only 18 or younger while he was in his mid-twenties.  
The news of Lydia’s sisters had come as a surprise: well, not really Bingley and Jane, though he thought the Bingleys had not been at Netherfield Hall for most of the year. His mind was in turmoil. How could he use the relationships to his advantage? However, he kept his outward appearance calm and even a little shocked.  
“When will they marry?” he asked.  
“Early December, together in the church in Meryton.”  
“Well,” he commented, “I think the Bingleys will be quite happy but I do not envy your sister Elizabeth. Darcy is not a kind man and I never saw him as generous or loving, even towards his younger sister. I cannot even remember his crying when his mother died. I do not think this will be a good marriage for her but it will be profitable for your father.”  
“And perhaps for us,” Lydia mused.  
Wickham let a smile play across his face. It could be quite profitable for them if done properly and it was good to know that Lydia was of the same mind. Neither Darcy nor Bingley would like the idea that their relative by marriage was seen to live in comparative poverty. They could be easily encouraged to give money to their worthy cause – and if not Darcy then the more malleable Bingley would come to their aid. Jane was certainly an easier touch than Elizabeth.  
They must wait until after the marriages had occurred. There was no point in upsetting things before the unions were sealed. George was already composing the letter in his mind. He would appeal to the idea of keeping a family warm in the north where they had been exiled. It was colder here than in the south and his wife, his poor, poor Lydia, was suffering. She was so slight …. Maybe that would be overdoing it. Perhaps they should have a child.  
Oh Lord! What was he thinking? Who would subject an innocent child to a mother like Lydia and, indeed, a father like him? He thought how good a mother Elizabeth would make. He had fancied himself with her at one time, though she was older than his usual choice in a woman. She was everything that Lydia was not. Where Lydia was coarse and childish, Elizabeth Bennet was refined and intelligent. He had enjoyed verbally sparring with her, even when she made it clear she knew the truth about him. Lydia had no real class about her. She enjoyed the bawdy jokes told by the men and repeated them in the officers’ mess. She loved gossiping and would repeat all manner of tales around the dinner table. The other women would not indulge her passion so she was forced to rely on the townspeople for titbits of information about the habits of the officers which she relished retelling. God knew what she might have heard about Wickham himself!  
For a change, dinner this evening had been a relatively quiet affair. Lydia was lost in contemplation of the upcoming marriages and therefore her sisters’ impending wealth. This meant that talk turned to discussion of troop movements and what would happen to the Regiment over winter. Wickham had never seen himself as a fighting man. He had always managed to talk his way out of confrontation or he simply ran away. While there was an uneasy peace in existence on The Continent, he was aware that this could change at any time and he could be assigned a place on the war front. He acquitted himself well in training but his mettle had never been tested and, quite frankly, he wasn’t sure he wanted it to be. He was in the Regiment through circumstance not belief. An ensign’s pay was barely enough to keep him going, let alone a wife. Darcy would have known this when he offered to purchase the position and, of course, George had not been in a position to say no to the proposition. Getting the other money had been reliant on his marrying Lydia Bennet and taking the posting in the northern Regiment. It was either that or Debtors’ Prison.  
He hadn’t wanted to marry Lydia. She had been fun to be with in Brighton, a welcome distraction from the rigours of life with the militia there and a way to forget his failure to entrap Mary King. The fact that she had no qualms about her reputation had made her more inviting.  
He’d had a bit too much to drink the night he blurted out his desire to leave the militia. She had taken it as an invitation to go with him and they had left the next evening, Sunday. He had never intended to marry her. She was meant to be just one more broken heart in a long line of women he had taken delight in but had no desire to be with any longer. Contrary to the opinion of her family and Darcy, he had not bedded her until after they were in London. At first, he found her laugh delightful and her interest in him wonderful though now he found her laugh grating and her interest too clinging. The thought of being the first man in her life was a powerful drug to him. He had always liked his women to be young but, while Lydia remained young, she was now altogether too carnal even for him. He liked to be in charge and Lydia’s growing sexual awareness was making her too demanding.  
She expected him to be interested in her every night. This night had been no different except that he had been more vigorous than of late as he pictured Elizabeth in Lydia’s place. She would have been worth taming!  
He climbed out of the warm bed and pulled on his clothing. He knew he could find some comfort in the new barmaid in the next town if he was quick about it. She was a buxom blonde with kissable lips and wide hips. He got the occasional glimpse down her bodice, as she bent over at the bar, and the thought of the pleasure he could find there sent him quivering.  
He was just buttoning his jacket and opening the door when Lydia said, “Perhaps we should have a baby.”  
His guts dropped to his knees and he turned slowly. He knew what precautions a man should take to prevent pregnancy but he wasn’t sure that he had employed those precautions lately.  
“Are you telling me you are with child?” he asked slowly, enunciating every word.  
“I might be,” she whispered in reply, with a wicked little smile playing at her lips. “Just think,” she brightened. “Father will never let his first grandchild go hungry and Lizzy and Jane will be determined that their little niece or nephew has all it needs to get on in life.”  
George felt trapped. He knew in his heart there was no doubt that she thought herself to be pregnant, despite hinting that it might be a ruse to get money from her relatives. He had thought of ways to escape his situation with Lydia but none of them offered the kind of life he wanted. However, the thought of being tied to Lydia for the rest of his life as father of her child was something he thought he could never bear. The Regiment would expect him to do his duty to his wife and child. He would rather go to war but that would mean the child, his child, would be raised alone by Lydia. That would be even worse, for Lydia was selfish and cruel and would take his desertion out on the child. He did not know what to do but he had the presence of mind to tell her not to notify anyone in the family until after the weddings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Two weeks passed and George was certain he was going to be a father. He had thought this a possibility before but had always left few clues as to his identity or whereabouts with the unfortunate girl. However, this time there was no escaping it. Lydia vomited profusely every morning. She moaned and kept to her bed until past luncheon and then raided the kitchens for food to throw up the next morning. The stench in their little room was overwhelming but the wives didn’t seem to notice. Once they became aware of Lydia’s predicament, they fussed over her and offered “old wives” remedies for her morning sickness. Nothing seemed to work, although warm compresses seemed to ease her discomfort for a while.  
If the women knew, then it was certain that word would spread to the officers themselves so it was no surprise that this afternoon George had been called in to see the Commanding Officer. He had demanded to know what business Wickham had making his young wife pregnant. How could he hope to keep a wife and child on an ensign’s salary?  
George had been nonplussed. He had worried about the same thing himself, for days, but had not come up with a viable solution other than to ask her relatives for help or run away. Then, just as he was about to shrug his shoulders in his despair, the Colonel had said that Harrison would not be returning in the new year owing to family commitments and the Lieutenant’s position was Wickham’s, if he wanted it. The Colonel said he had heard good things from the men about Wickham. He was respected for his advice and ability by the other ensigns and the men seemed willing to take his orders. There was George thinking they despised him. This was a real turn up.  
However, it wasn’t going to be plain sailing. The Colonel had heard about Wickham’s debts. It seemed that the traders had contacted the Colonel complaining that Wickham and his wife had notched up debts of 10 pounds in the short time they had been there. The Colonel had informed him that he had told the traders how stupid they were to allow any of his men to run up debts and that the practice must stop. The men could buy with cash or not at all and that also applied to their wives.  
How did Wickham intend to pay off his debts?  
The Colonel had an answer for that too. As a Lieutenant, Wickham would earn an extra 2 pounds per month. That money must go to the traders to pay of his debts and he must not make any more debts. If he did, then the Commission was gone and he would be drummed out of the Regiment. “Take it or leave it,” the Colonel had said.  
George had agreed he wanted the position and that he needed the extra money. He had agreed to curb his own and Lydia’s spending and had proffered that his wife’s soon to be handsomely well off sisters would no doubt help with outfitting them for the baby. He surmised that the baby would not be born until the following June so there would be time to pay off most of the debt and contact Lydia’s relatives.  
With thoughts of promotion and money running through his head, George was in a good mood when he returned his quarters. He swore to himself that he would be able to give up the gambling and, without credit, the drinking would also be easy to give up. He wondered about his growing interest in the barmaid in the next town but decided that, too, must go. Knowing the men respected him, George decided he would do all that he could to keep that respect but Lydia would have to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Lydia heard again from her mother in the middle of November. The weather had turned much colder and it was very uncomfortable, and occasionally impossible, to walk into the town some days. It had not yet snowed but it threatened and everyone expected it soon. The wind whipped in from the North Sea, straight from the Artic reaches it seemed. The fires were now lit at sundown though Lydia often shivered through the days. She spent most mornings getting over the effects of vomiting but by early afternoon she was desperate for different scenery and voices. The fussing of the women often threatened insanity and the thought of being stuck inside with them throughout winter was devastating. If she couldn’t get into the town, she paced the road in front of their quarters. The trees were all bare now and the ground never dried out. The hems of her dresses were constantly dirty from it. There were days when she thought she would never see the sunlight again.  
Mrs Bennet had apologised for upsetting Lydia by not having previously included information about Meryton and friends and had included some ribbons Kitty had bought for her in Meryton. She began by writing about a visit by Mr and Mrs Collins. They had stayed at Lucas Hall but Mr Collins had called to see Mr Bennet and had had the effrontery to talk about his future plans for Longbourn once he inherited. Mr Bennet had almost had apoplexy and had ordered him from his sight. Then the pompous little man had the impertinence to comment on how undesirable the marriage of Mr Darcy and Elizabeth would be and that Mr Bennet had been wrong to give his consent. Miss Anne De Bourgh was the rightful wife of such a great man. At this point Mrs Bennet had almost thrown him out of the house herself and possibly would have if Jane and Elizabeth had not intervened to usher him into the garden and his carriage. He had been politely but firmly told not to come to Longbourn again while ever Mr Bennet was alive.  
Lydia was sorry she had missed the fun. She would have found it a great giggle. Mr Collins was a fool and Lydia was very pleased that he had never singled her out for attention. How could Charlotte stand having him touch her?  
There was further news of events in Meryton. Kitty had been at a loss without Lydia’s guidance and had befriended Miss Maria Lucas who was often found hiding from Mr Collins at either Longbourn or the town itself. Sir William, Maria’s father, apparently had plans to open a public school like Eton on town land in the hope that nearby wealthy landowners would send their sons to such an establishment rather than send them away. Such a school would bring money and reputation to Meryton.  
There was news of Mr and Mrs Philips and they had brought news of Wickham’s former militia regiment. While they had left Brighton for the winter months, it was likely that next summer they might be expected to join the regular army and move to the Canadian territories. Some of the Meryton girls had found love with the militia men and their families were aghast at this news.  
When Mrs Bennet had finished with the local gossip, she wrote that the plans for the weddings were moving along and that the Bennets dined frequently at Netherfield. While Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley had dined at Longbourn Hall, it was felt that the Hall would not accommodate Bingley’s relatives in a comfortable setting. Mrs Bennet enjoyed being at Netherfield and looked forward to seeing Jane ensconced there as the mistress of the house when she could allow her own imagination to run rampant in advising her eldest daughter on purchases that could be made to enhance it.  
Mrs Bennet admired Mr Bingley’s good manners and she wrote copiously on the enormous difference between her two future sons-in-law. She could not bring herself to enjoy Darcy’s company but Mr Bennet and Elizabeth had been insistent on not only her presence at meals there but also on her silence on all matters regarding Mr Darcy’s conduct! That did not stop her writing about it to Lydia however.  
Mr Bingley’s relatives were odd, she wrote. She admitted that Mrs Louisa Hurst played the piano very well, and fortunately denied them the embarrassment of having to listen to Mary play, but she spent too much time whispering and giggling with her sister, Caroline. Mr Hurst seemed too fond of his cards and snored loudly after each meal which he ate with gusto. Mrs Bennet wondered if the Hursts had a home of their own or if poor Jane was to cope with their interference in all of her married life.  
Caroline Bingley seemed to stare daggers at Elizabeth whenever she thought no-one was watching. It was clear that she still hoped to snare Darcy for herself which would have been fine except that Mrs Bennet had her own ideas of how to spend all that money. Besides, while she acknowledged she found Lizzy a difficult daughter, she did not wish to see her left at the alter because of Bingley’s haughty sister. She hoped that this arrogant woman, who had befriended Jane and then snubbed her dreadfully, would not be living with them as well.  
Then Mrs Bennet had mentioned the plans Mr Darcy had made for his sister Georgiana. She would come to her brother’s wedding in Meryton, staying at Netherfield in the days before it, but she would then accompany the Gardiners to London for a short time and at Christmas Miss Darcy and the Gardiners would join Mr and Mrs Darcy at Pemberley.  
Mrs Bennet was most put out that she and Mr Bennet were not included in the invitation to spend Christmas at Pemberley and that her brother, Edward, and his wife, who were of an even lower social class than the Bennets, were to spend yuletide with them. However, she did not know how to broach the subject with her future son-in-law. She complained that every time she had almost managed it, that ignorant man had diverted himself to talk with Elizabeth! Lydia was put out herself that she and Wickham were similarly snubbed.  
Finally, Mrs Bennet had inquired after Lydia’s health and cautioned her youngest against having children early in her married life. She advised her to enjoy life with her husband for herself before wet nurses and swaddling took over her life.  
Still, Mrs Bennet was very pleased with the matches three of her daughters had made and she assumed that Mary, and possibly Kitty, would be home to look after them in their old age.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Another letter arrived before Lydia had the chance to reply to her mother. Harriet Forster wrote that she had discovered where Lydia and Mr Wickham had moved after their very romantic elopement and wanted to let her know what had happened in her absence. She had wished them well and complained that Lydia had not confided in her. She had never suspected a thing. The Colonel had been angry but Mrs Forster had found the whole episode delightful and distracting.  
Her news of the militia was that they had returned to their homes but that in the new year many of them would be expected to join the regular army, which would be deployed to Canada to help in fighting against the French. Harriet found it wonderfully heroic when she thought of the redcoats battling the old enemy but lamented that her Colonel was not to be among them. He had retired from his position because he could not be a full time officer in the regular army. His commitments to his estates and as a local magistrate made it imperative that the regiment find a replacement for him. Harriet was upset that she would not stand beside him in redcoat at special dinners and she hoped that he would wear it at the ball to be held in his honour in January.  
Mrs Forster wrote about how pleased she now was to be close to her own family and she hoped that soon she would start her own family to add to the two sons Mr Forster had from his first marriage. She rambled on about the joys of country living and how she looked forward to motherhood.  
At this point Lydia almost screwed up the letter and threw it into the fireplace but she noticed a familiar name in the next paragraph: Denny.  
‘You will remember the handsome Lieutenant Denny,’ Harriet wrote. ‘He has just this past week been promoted to Captain. You might remember Captain Ellis. He has returned permanently to his family due to the death of his brother in a riding accident and, as there were apparently no other applicants for the position, our friend Denny was offered it. Of course, he accepted it even though it will mean his posting to Canada next year.’  
Denny, a Captain. Lydia fumed. He wasn’t half the soldier of her dear Wickham!  
‘We have also been invited to attend his wedding in the period between Christmas and the New Year. The marriage will take place in Brighton and will no doubt attract the attention of many in high society. He is to marry Susannah White, whom you would never have met as she only moved to Brighton after the death of her parents in a river accident in late August. Her parents were in trade and she lives with her uncle who runs one of the Emporiums on the Esplanade. She is nothing to look at, dear Lydia. Her hair is a wild orange that no maid seems able to tame into a respectable shape and her nose is curved into an unfortunate hook. She is pale and horribly freckled but Denny has declared his undying love for her. After the marriage, she will accompany Denny to our home county where he will no doubt use her reportedly considerable dowry to purchase a home before joining the new Regiment.’  
Lydia threw the letter and then the candlesticks. She had found Denny attractive but she had always considered that Wickham was the prize. He was a better soldier and a better man. It should be Wickham who was getting the promotion and heading to Canada and, while he was in Canada, she could return to her family at Longbourn, which she longed to do. It never occurred to her that she might be the reason he was not still with the militia.  
She stomped on the floor and beat her fists upon the wall. Then she kicked the bed and howled when it hurt her stockinged foot. It was only when there was a loud knocking at her door that she reviewed her behaviour so, when the women finally pushed their way into the room, she produced a swoon worthy of a great actress and allowed herself to be settled onto the bed as they fussed about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
George had been summoned to her bedside. He looked about the room at the obvious remains of a temper tantrum and spotted the crumpled paper near the fireplace. A letter from Mrs Forster. He scanned it and discovered the reason for her display. He wrongly supposed Lydia was angry because she had hoisted her colours for the wrong flagpole!  
He also experienced some jealousy over Denny’s good fortune. He would never believe this was a love match but he was aware that Denny would survive his disastrous choice of wife far better than Wickham was surviving his because he would have money. Furthermore, Denny would be able to fight in Canada to avoid long term contact with his Susannah.  
It was time for George to set his plan in motion. He felt that Lydia’s view of him would now be changed because he had not advanced as quickly as Denny and because he had not provided her these last weeks with the fine things she constantly seemed to want. He had lost his desire to share her bed and only did so when she had fallen asleep. It wasn’t just that she smelled faintly of vomit whenever he came near her, it was the life that was growing within her. She was not a fifteen-year-old virgin anymore. He had to put her away from him but he had to wait until the marriages were secure and he waited impatiently for the promised letter from Mrs Bennet giving details.  
Intercepting the letter was easy as Lydia now rarely left their bedroom. She complained she felt too ill to join the officers in the mess. She had become listless and lacklustre and Wickham felt justified in his plan. He could not live with her anymore.  
When Mrs Bennet’s letter arrived, it was a simple matter to destroy it and replace it with an express, written by himself to imitate Mr Bennet’s hand. He had seen it often enough for Mr Bennet had written out the list of debts he had paid on Wickham’s behalf in Meryton – an arrangement he had agreed to keep between the two men. His brief note, which he knew would not stand close scrutiny by either Lydia or her family, advised Lydia that her mother was ill and that she was needed at once.  
Lydia reacted immediately. She packed her bags and insisted George purchase her passage to the South. He told her he would need the letter to convince his commanding officer to give him leave to accompany her but she said, as he knew she would, that they could not afford for both of them to travel. Still, he had possession of the letter so he considered his deceit safe. He had saved for this event. With her keeping to her room and his new found sobriety and lack of gambling, he had been able to save the money in the two weeks since he had formulated his plan.  
As she departed, in tears, though he thought some of them might have been tears of relief to be heading home, he promised that he would send a message to Longbourn about her imminent arrival and that he would be in touch. It was difficult to maintain his air of concern but he put her on the stagecoach in Newcastle himself and watched it out of sight, promptly forgetting about the promised Express to Meryton.  
His trip back to the garrison was a joyful one as he considered the possibilities now that he was virtually a free man. He would stick with his tale of Mrs Bennet’s illness no matter the repercussions from Longbourn. He would say to Mr Bennet, if asked, that he had never actually seen the letter and that Lydia must have made it all up to escape the north and, with that idea in mind, he destroyed the forgery as soon as he returned to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
The marriage concluded, Mr and Mrs Charles Bingley made their way to Netherfield Park. Mr and Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley had vacated their rooms for London so the newlyweds were alone, except for the servants.  
They made their way tenaciously through the several courses of the evening meal and, after thanking the staff, made their way to their sleeping chambers. Neither of them really knew what to do: oh, they knew the basics but that was all. Mr Bingley’s father had given his son the rudimentaries but he fervently expected that his son would become further acquainted with the facts while he advanced his academic education. However, this was not the case. Charles Bingley had never been able to find the right words to accept the enticements of the women who pushed themselves in his way. He was altogether too shy and awkward to participate in those rambunctious activities.  
So it was with considerable anxiety that he made his way to Jane’s chambers after they had retired for the night.  
Jane was also a willing but shy participant. She wore a neck to floor nightgown and had her hair pinned to her head. When her husband arrived, she quietly bid him enter and sat demurely on the bed.  
Charles sat beside her. It was quite possible that they would sit like this for some time had not an errant breeze opened the window and set the fire to spluttering. Mr Bingley moved to fix the problem and, as he turned back, he beheld the most beautiful vision it was ever his pleasure to behold. Jane’s magnificent body was backlit by the fire near which she now stood and she looked at him with total devotion and trust.  
“Oh Jane!” was all he could cry before he found himself holding her tightly and kissing her full lips. She responded in kind and soon they were touching each other feverishly. The kisses deepened and Charles lowered his wife onto her pillows and readied himself.  
When he leant over her, he looked deeply into her eyes and begged her permission to love her. Naturally, she nodded her assent and he made to explore those regions of her body no man had ever seen. Jane gasped in utter delight as he drew himself up and fumbled with her nightdress until it was about her waist. She watched his face, as his eyes widened in amazement, and lowered her own eyes to his arousal.  
From there, instinct kept them going. They laughed and groaned, twisted and touched each other until, to the complete astonishment of them both, they climaxed at almost the same moment: Charles with a shudder that left him utterly spent and then Jane with tremors through her entire body.  
Afterwards, they lay together, wrapped in each other’s arms.  
Jane was the first to speak. “Do you think we could do it again?” she asked quietly.  
They hardly left the bedroom for the following week. Charles ordered food brought to the door and they spent hours talking, laughing, feeding each other, exploring each other and making love. Neither of them thought life could be any better.  
Twice that week they heard the servants denying entry to Mrs Bennet. The Bingleys were out walking she was told. When she had said she would wait, she was told that they were not expected back until late that evening. She went away most disgruntled.  
Finally, they relented and Mrs Bennet was admitted to Netherfield Park. She asked after their health, with her eyes twinkling, and commented on the state of the furnishings and so on. Mr Bingley excused himself and, as he left, heard Mrs Bennet asking Jane to reprimand the servants for refusing to allow her into the house over the past week.  
She made another visit alone that week and then insisted that the Bingleys dine at Longbourn. Charles had enjoyed Mr Bennet’s company after dinner and Jane had enjoyed catching up with her sisters but it was clear that she did not relish this current arrangement with her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Elizabeth spent her first night of her married life in a small cottage her husband had procured for the occasion. It was on the Pemberley side of Meryton, about an hour by carriage from that town, and he took care to explain the arrangements to her. There were no live-in servants and a local woman had been employed to light the fires and cook a light meal for their first evening. She would arrive for their morning meal and leave things for a picnic before returning for the evening meal. Otherwise, they would be totally alone. Elizabeth was pleased. Fitzwilliam had shown great thoughtfulness in making the arrangements.  
The cottage was beautiful. Suddenly shy, Mrs Darcy explored the gardens and then every room, becoming increasingly aware of how close their living arrangements would be.  
Elizabeth, like her sister was aware but untried when it came to the actual moment. Subtle flirting was all genteel women indulged.  
Fitzwilliam, however, was more worldly. He had been enticed by various women during his youth and had taken care to choose well so that, as with all things, he could do it properly but never had it been so important to him to please his partner. He knew that Elizabeth was far more precious than any woman he had ever known. He wanted to make her passion explode just for him.  
Lately, Fitzwilliam had experienced feelings and emotions that had previously been alien to him. His father had never allowed his boy to be coddled and expected that his son would rule Pemberley with imperious and unassailable good judgement. He would procure a wife who was his equal or almost so and he would produce the necessary heir to keep the Darcy line going for the next fifty years and then on for centuries. He had taken these lessons to heart. He built his character in the manner his father expected though he could not help but care for his young sister. He had also found that treating the servants, like Mrs Reynolds the housekeeper, with respect, though awareness of their place in his society, garnered better service than not. In short, he behaved in the way he believed he was expected to behave. He never cried, he rarely laughed, and he always believed himself the best person in any congregation.  
Now his life had been turned upside down. With Elizabeth by his side, he finally believed he was truly unassailable, except by her, and she had taught him that love, joy and compassion were more valuable than pride, prejudice and emotional detachment. She had shown him how to live life to the full and he had never felt more pleased with himself. She had brought him to despair and out again with her straightforward view of life. Her view of how he first felt about her, indeed how he felt about everyone, had been correct and he had been a fool but from now on, together, they would move forward. There would be no more sarcasm and no more snide comments. They would be equals in this marriage and he would ask her advice and opinion on all that he did.  
The happy couple talked a little at their evening meal, commenting on the taste of something, admiring some paintings, discussing the wedding and avoiding the topic of their first night. Elizabeth had discovered that the cottage only had one furnished bedroom.  
Finally, when it seemed they could sit no longer, Fitzwillliam reached over and took her hand in his and together they stood up from the table and made their way, side by side, up the narrow staircase. Elizabeth did not look where her feet were taking her. She only had eyes for him. His brooding eyes twinkled as he led her along the hallway and opened the bedroom door for her.  
Her bed clothes had been laid out, the fire lit and the bed turned down. She looked to Fitzwilliam but found him unreadable. He ushered her into the room and closed the door behind her so that she was left alone to quell her racing heart. This was it. She changed and waited.  
After a few minutes, she heard him knock quietly at the door. “May I come in?” he asked.  
In response, she went to the door and opened it for him, standing back as his still imposing figure came through. He had shed his boots and jacket, standing there in much the same outfit as when she had first seen him at Pemberley and almost equally dishevelled. He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned to watch her come deeper into the room. It looked like he was about to speak but Elizabeth quieted him by rushing to him and holding his head in her hands as she lowered his mouth onto her own.  
“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just wanted to do that all evening at dinner. I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy and I think I was such a fool not to realise it sooner. You have made me the happiest woman in the world.”  
“Don’t apologise,” was all he managed before Elizabeth claimed him again and they sank together onto the bed.  
Fitzwilliam had never known a passion like it. She wanted to know his body intimately and he was happy to oblige and return the interest. She was a beautiful woman. She dug her nails into his naked back as he pushed into her moist and welcoming body and she screamed with delight as she shuddered against him and arched her back to bring him deeper. He had thought he must be gentle but she was wild, almost feral, in her response to him and he realised he had never known anything like this before. He wanted his life with her to go on forever.  
The five days they spent at the cottage were the best he had ever known. They were hardly aware of Mrs Stockton’s occasional presence. They slept late after making love again in the mornings, walked in the bare forest and along the various riding trails then settled by the creek for a picnic. They dined early by the fire and took themselves to bed as quickly as possible. Fitzwilliam loved to watch his wife sleep and he looked on her lovely face and wondered how he could ever have considered her anything other than the most beautiful woman he had ever met. It was idyllic.  
However, reality had to intrude at some time. The estates at Pemberley could not run themselves and they reluctantly returned to his ancestral home. He made a note to himself, however, to purchase the cottage as soon as possible so that they might run away to it as often as their duties would allow.  
Once at Pemberley, Elizabeth took her time greeting the servants, who were now hers to organise, and Mrs Reynolds, the housekeeper, who remembered her from before. It seemed that Mrs Reynolds was happy to have a new mistress of the house and she was keen to discuss the organisation of the servants and the meals with her.  
They had made some progress on the preparations for Christmas with Miss Darcy and their guests, the Gardiners, and were discussing some arrangements for a party for friends in January. It seemed that Fitzwilliam had a great many friends nearby and all of them had sent greetings expressing a desire to meet Mrs Darcy for, they wrote, they had heard “a great deal about her beauty.” Elizabeth knew they probably wanted to meet the feisty lady who had actually won Darcy’s heart. She had personally heard the servants discussing how changed he was; that he even smiled and it must all be due to Mrs Darcy! The corners of her mouth rose and her eyes twinkled at the memory of it.  
For her own part, she could not believe just how much she loved Fitzwilliam Darcy and how wrong she had been about him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Lydia arrived at the nearby stage coach stop but there was no carriage to meet her. She put this down to the rapidity of her journey which had probably equalled any time in which George would have been able to send word to her family, so she characteristically threw one of her tantrums which garnered immediate attention. She was on her way to Longbourn Hall within the hour.  
Kitty was the first to see her. She had been watching for signs of Maria Lucas, who had promised to visit, but instead she got her sister.  
To begin with, there was great confusion. The Bennets thought Lydia had run away from Wickham or that something terrible had happened to him and Lydia was confused to see her mother sitting in her usual chair in the receiving room. It was only with Mr Bennet’s entry and shout that the women were quiet enough to sort out what had happened.  
Lydia was pleased to know that her mother was well, and had never been unwell, and Mrs Bennet was enormously happy to see her. She gushed at how radiant Lydia looked and that she was still the prettiest girl in all Meryton. She talked about who they would invite to welcome her home and how she would now be received into various homes in Meryton.  
Mr Bennet was furious that Lydia had been tricked into leaving Wickham though he was happy not to have had to pay her fare. He was determined to get to the bottom of the matter. He asked to see the letter he had allegedly written but Lydia said she had left it behind so there was nothing to do at the time but protest that he had not written such a letter. Indeed, it had never been his practice nor intention to write to his youngest daughter. When she had so foolishly put their reputation at stake by running off with George Wickham, he had told all and sundry that he washed his hands of her. That his wife occasionally sent her money and trinkets was something to which he turned a blind eye. Now with her return, he would have to pay for her all over again and Lydia was an expensive child.  
Then Lydia announced that she was carrying his grandchild. She assured them all that the child would not be born until next June and he was relieved to know that, though the child would be born in wedlock, it had also been conceived in wedlock. These were important matters when the gossips were out.  
Mrs Bennet was ecstatic that a child was to be born but at the same time declared herself too young to be a grandmother. She fussed over Lydia, inquiring over female things like morning sickness, and declared that Lydia must have everything she desired.  
Jane and Bingley were summoned to Longbourn and the situation discussed with them. Lydia could stay, Mr Bennet agreed, until after Christmas but then the matter must be sorted and she must return to her husband, especially to have the child. It was not seemly, he said, for a married woman to be here without her husband unless he was gone to war!  
“Oh,” Lydia replied. “They prepare every day for the French to send their ships against our coast. It may not be safe for me there.”  
Lydia ignored their arguments and happily took up residence again at Longbourn Hall. She demanded a bedroom of her own and took over the one once shared by Lizzy and Jane. Kitty and Mary would have to continue to share. As a married woman, and a pregnant one at that, she should be afforded good and comfortable lodgings in the family house. Using her “condition” as an excuse, she languished in bed for the better part of the day and allowed her mother and Hill to fuss over her. Then, to get away from her mother’s incessant fussing, she took herself off to town every afternoon to spend the money her mother bestowed upon her. She was no longer feeling ill every morning and was slow to show the effects of a growing child on her body so she felt free to go out and about for as long as the weather would allow. It was so much warmer here than the north.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Elizabeth received a missive from her mother telling her that Lydia had returned and was with child. Fortunately, unlike Jane, she was not summoned. Although she had known that a child was likely, this was too soon. She also knew that it would have an impact on herself and Jane as they would, no doubt, be expected, especially by Mrs Bennet, to contribute to the Wickham child’s upbringing. She wondered how Fitzwilliam would take to news that he was irrevocably involved with George Wickham now that they were expecting a child.  
“When is the child due?” asked Fitzwilliam with an outward calm he did not really feel.  
“June, I believe,” replied Elizabeth.  
“I see. At least the child will be born in wedlock.”  
“But where is Wickham? I cannot believe that my sister has dreamed up this story of my mother’s illness just to return to Longbourn! Do you think Wickham has left her? And if he has, why has she made up this elaborate story to tell our parents?”  
“I agree that the story is odd but I do not think Lydia has made it up. I think George Wickham is behind it and I am sorry to say that I think it is because he has lost interest in your sister. He has shown by his previous actions that he likes untried, innocent young girls. I fear that he has found someone to take her place.”  
Darcy knew Elizabeth would find his view distressing but he thought it best to prepare her for the worst: that Lydia would not see her husband again. He resolved to get in touch with his contacts in the northern regiment. Perhaps he could find out if Wickham was being truthful with Lydia or if he had left the Regiment.  
He had known and accepted that his marriage to Elizabeth Bennet would connect him forever to George Wickham. He found it ironic that he had never wanted Wickham as his brother-in-law through a marriage to Georgiana and he had happily forced himself on Elizabeth knowing that marriage to her would realise George Wickham’s intent though not as closely as originally intended. He hated Wickham, who had abused their friendship and his position within the family. However, he also owed Wickham a debt of gratitude for had Wickham not eloped with Lydia Bennet, Elizabeth and Darcy may never have married.  
Now there was to be a child. Neither of its parents was suitable for the role and he knew that they would make endless demands on the family, especially Jane and Elizabeth, for help with their financial situation. Therein lay the answer, he realised, to the late announcement of Lydia’s pregnancy. Fitzwilliam instinctively knew that Wickham had held off telling her family lest he and/or Charles Bingley pull out of the marriage. Wickham would make the most of having rich relatives through his marriage. He would beg for money for the child, for poor Lydia who was not used to hardship and so on and on.  
Elizabeth was also deep in thought but Fitzwilliam intruded asking, “Has your mother been sending money to Lydia over the past three months?”  
“I don’t truly know. She often sent Kitty into town to buy trinkets and ribbons to send but I don’t know if she also sent money. Father refused to write to Lydia and would never send her money but my mother dotes on her.”  
“Ah. I fear that Wickham intends to ask us for money for his child and, while I feel it important to raise a child in a good environment, I think he would spend any money on himself or that Lydia would spend it on trinkets and things for herself. The child will suffer if we cannot find a way to set up a fund for it that neither parent can access.”  
“You aren’t angry then? Or sorry that you married me?” she asked with a waver in her voice.  
“Oh, my darling, no. I love you with all my heart and I knew that marriage to you would mean I was connected to George Wickham. I understood and I willingly accepted it. My feelings for you are so strong that everything else is only a minor inconvenience,” he replied with conviction as he moved to hold her closely to him.  
They discussed the matter at length. Elizabeth was pleased to be involved in her husband’s plans. He asked her opinion and valued ideas that she put forward. She had never experienced this before.  
They agreed that Wickham would not rely on Lydia to do his begging for him and she would not return to the north, especially when life at Longbourn was so agreeable to her. They felt that George Wickham would put in an appearance in spring or when the baby was due. He would want to make his demands for his child’s future in person.  
That night, Fitzwilliam wrote letters to Mr Bennet and Charles Bingley, outlining his concerns and putting forward his ideas of how to meet the demands the Wickhams would make on them.  
In the week after Lydia’s arrival and leading up to Christmas, Jane and Charles Bingley made the trip to Longbourn once more. Lydia noted how happy they both looked and how they found it hard to keep their hands to themselves. They whispered to each other, put their heads together and actually giggled and never took the smiles off their faces. It was all Lydia could do not to vomit again.  
Mr Bingley spoke at length with Mr Bennet. While Lydia was occupied being “queen” of the Hall, they discussed the letters they had each received from Darcy and Elizabeth. Charles, of course, would have given Lydia anything she desired, so he could make everyone happy, but Mr Bennet was determined to reunite husband and wife in the north, well away from Longbourn. He had seen with dismay, the negative effect Lydia was already having on Kitty and Mary and, to a lesser extent, on Jane.  
Meanwhile, Jane insisted Lydia must return to Wickham if only to make sure the baby carried its father’s name for all to see. Lydia, who had written explaining her safe, but perplexing, arrival and professing her love for Wickham, had no intention of heading north in a hurry. Life was much better in Meryton and she could wrap her mother and sisters round her little finger. She had told him that she had found the journey south very tiring and she did not feel up to returning again so soon. Perhaps he would agree to her staying until after winter or even until after her confinement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
On the day before Christmas, Charles Bingley did something he had never done before. He made a decision for himself and acted on it immediately. He rose early, called for the carriage and told his wife to pack her bags. She was to write to her family saying they were now unable to attend their Christmas celebrations, due to urgent family matters, and get into the carriage without waiting for a reply. Jane unquestioningly did as she was bid.  
She soon discovered, to her amazement and delight, that they were headed, unannounced, for Pemberley. That his friend Darcy would welcome them, he had no doubts. That it was the right thing to do for Jane, he also had no doubts. He had seen her grow weary at the constant beck and call of her mother and Lydia and he had no wish to see her so unhappy over Christmas.  
They arrived at Pemberley as it was growing dark. The house was well lit and they could see it for some distance before they actually arrived. Jane was peering out the carriage windows, gaping in surprise at the size of it. She was still speechless when the carriage pulled up and the servants rushed to open their doors.  
Once it became clear who had arrived, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth rushed out to greet them. Georgiana and the Gardiners had arrived that same afternoon and they had just been settling into the drawing room to talk before their evening meal. The arrival of the Bingleys caused a great deal of excitement.  
Mrs Reynolds arranged rooms for the couple and their luggage was duly deposited there for them.  
“Sorry, old chap,” Bingley told Darcy. “I just had to get away from Longbourn. Mrs Wickham and her mother were demanding everything of my Jane. It was almost impossible to have a moment to ourselves without a demand being made on our time or resources.”  
The sisters greeted each other warmly and emotionally. Jane did not need to speak of the tortures she had been going through at the hands of her mother and sister. It was written on her face.  
Even the Gardiners were sympathetic.  
“I know my sister well enough,” Mr Gardiner intoned. “And the way she spoils that Lydia. Why the girl can do no wrong despite the effort she put you to on her behalf, sir.”  
“Hush,” cautioned his wife but it was too late and the whole story of Mr Darcy’s involvement with Lydia and Mr Wickham, their marriage, the debts and the procurement of the position with the Regiment, all came tumbling out. It was a relief to be able to discuss it openly. Even Georgiana, who had once been the object of Wickham’s affections, was open to discussion of how well he had hidden his bad character.  
The discussion took them into dinner which became a lively affair as Jane tried to imitate Lydia’s manner and Elizabeth chimed in to play Wickham.  
In the end the Bingleys enjoyed their stay at Pemberley for close to a month.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
Christmas came and went for Lydia at Longbourn. It was a time of joy. She was surrounded by her parents and two of her sisters. Her Aunt Phillips visited and so did many of the townspeople. Lydia was at the centre of some intriguing gossip and she revelled in it. Last Christmas the Gardiners had spent the time with them at Longbourn and they had taken Jane with them to London.  
It was a year since Charlotte Lucas had married the odious Mr Collins and there was no talk of children there. She wondered who would inherit Longbourn if there were no Collins offspring.  
The current gossip was that the Bingleys had quit Netherfield Park and everyone wanted to know what the Bennets had to say about it. As Mrs Bennet knew no more than Jane’s letter had told them, she was quick to dismiss the idea that Jane would not be returning. There was some problem with one of Mr Bingley’s sisters, she surmised, and Jane would return to her comfortable surroundings, near her family, as soon as it was over. She expected, she added, a letter any day giving her the details which she would be sure to pass on to all.  
When Jane’s letter arrived in early January, explaining that they had been called away and had then gone on to Pemberley, Lydia smelled a rat. Jane gave no details about what had caused their sudden flight from Netherfield so Lydia was certain that they had accepted an invitation to Pemberley for themselves. Lydia was envious. She would like to see Pemberley where her beloved Wickham had spent so many wonderful years and she could imagine showing herself off as his wife to the servants who had adored him.  
The news that Jane and Bingley had gone to Pemberley had sent her mother into a rage and then, finally, she sulked over the deception Jane had carried out. Mrs Bennet claimed that it would all be Mr Darcy’s doing because Jane and Bingley did not have a mean bone in their bodies and leaving at Christmas had been nasty. Lydia agreed and told her mother the horrible things that Mr Darcy had done to poor Wickham as they were growing up together and his treachery on old Mr Darcy’s passing. Mrs Bennet was beside herself with anger over the kind of man her darling Elizabeth had married. Oh why had Mr Bennet ever allowed the marriage to happen?  
Mr Bennet had found himself at the centre of the controversy. He had finally prised the truth from Mr Gardiner but he had been sworn to secrecy. He could merely claim to his wife and daughters that it was what Elizabeth had insisted on and she knew her own mind. He took to his office and kept out of their way. Their raging and sobbing seemed endless. From there, he often spied both Kitty and Mary sneaking out through the garden and making their way into Meryton. He wished he could do the same.  
The house was quiet despite Mr Bennet rustling with his books and paperwork. Mrs Bennet fussed over her sewing and Mary murdered some piece on the piano. Kitty took herself off to the Lucas’ at every opportunity and Lydia started to grow “fat.”  
Jane finally returned at the end of January. She was full of stories of how big and beautiful she had found Pemberley and its gardens but she had remembered to tell her mother how much she had missed her and Mrs Bennet settled for a while.  
So, the winter dragged on though the weather remained quite mild in relation to other parts of the country but it curtailed some of Lydia’s activities because she wanted to be home before dark. She was finding it more tiring moving around as her weight increased but she was otherwise healthy. Mr Bennet went to London and returned with surprises, even presenting a baby carriage which the Gardiners had used for their own children. Lydia loved the ribbons and new hat she received better.  
She and George exchanged letters frequently. He claimed he was lonely without her and missed her lively chatter. It was too quiet without her, he argued, and he hoped she would be able to come home before her confinement. He wrote that talk of war with France was gone for the time being.  
Of course, Lydia believed she was already home. She had been tricked somehow into coming to Longbourn – it must have been God’s will – and she would stay here until she was actually dragged away and that would be kicking and screaming!  
She did not want to think about “her confinement.” It was a horrid practice which took her away from all society but one on which her mother was quite insistent. She had done it when having her girls and Lydia would do it for her children. It would not be a hardship for her, Mrs Bennet claimed, as she was only missing out on the company of her father. Her mother and sisters would still be able to see her. Besides, wouldn’t she enjoy being snuggled up in her warm bed awaiting the birth of her child?  
It was true. There were parts that she would enjoy, naturally. Being able to boss Mary and Kitty even more would be wonderful and having her mother all to herself would be good. She could even pick and choose which female visitors she was “well enough” to see when they called and demand outrageous foods and gifts. She would make the most of the last three months of the pregnancy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
George Wickham was colder than he had ever been in his life but he was enjoying himself. Life here in the north was tough but it was making a man out of him. He liked walking to the garrison in the early morning, seeing the sun rise over the hills to the east and then watching it set to the west as he moved to the mess in the evening.  
It was true when he wrote it, that he missed Lydia but it was not true that he wanted her “home.” He was acutely aware that his life had improved with her out of it and his plan had worked beyond his expectations. Even Mr Bennet had stopped questioning the veracity of it. He had been led to believe, helped by insinuations made by Wickham himself, that Lydia had been behind the ruse.  
The wives and officers had been sympathetic. He had told them of the express demanding his wife go to Longbourn and they had tutted and asked why Mrs Bennet’s other daughters could not have looked after her instead. He had explained the deep connection between mother and daughter and claimed that he had been powerless to do anything other than let his wife go. How could any man deny his wife leave to see her dying mother?  
His colonel had kept his promise and George became a lieutenant in January. Now he had command of a whole company of 60 men with an ensign answerable to him. His captain had told him to get the men into shape and that was what he had done. He had taken on the task with enthusiasm and had found he had enjoyed the experience.  
His sobriety and lack of gambling continued. He no longer found it a real hardship. Being respected by the men and the officers was a change. He was actually admired and people thought he had something good to offer. He did not need to lie though it was a hard habit to break. He was even making good inroads into paying off the debt. The townspeople were keen to blame Lydia for his problems and he was not quick to dissuade them.  
Several of the town’s young and single females were finding the hardships of winter almost unbearable and he was happy to chat with them as he made his way to the mess. There was always a small group of agreeable women waiting for him as he left the barracks and he enjoyed their company. He assumed they considered him “safe” as he was a married man but that did not mean that he did not enjoy some lascivious eye roving over their nubile bodies. He had to control himself.  
The Regiment was at full strength by the end of February and training exercises and weapons’ drills increased. There were overnight marches through the countryside and bivouacs in the still frosty grounds of various estates. They were caught out twice by early March snow but, mostly, they suffered in the wind and rain that roared in from the coast. George enjoyed the camaraderie and even managed a few drinks with his men.  
There had been talk in the mess about the French attacking the Dutch. This would not be good news for any northern Regiment as a Dutch navy under French control would attack the English coastline across the North Sea. England’s Navy was concentrated in the Channel, protecting the southern ports, and off near Canada, so there would be little to dissuade the French from attacking the north-east of England. George hoped nothing would come of it. He loved the trappings of being a soldier – the uniform, the admiration, the money – but he was still a coward at heart and he knew that if the Regiment was ever called to fight, he just might desert his post.  
When he received Lydia’s letter, written in the middle of March, saying that she was beginning her confinement in a bedroom at Longbourn, spring was reaching the north. It was slow in its arrival. With days becoming longer and slightly warmer, the mud, that had made walking treacherous all winter, finally began to dry out and people ventured out of their homes to enjoy the patchy sunlight. The trees Lydia had watched grow bare turned green again as new leaves formed to catch the light and buds of colour appeared on every branch and in every garden. The dullness and death of winter gave way to new life all over the countryside.  
Newly born animals could be heard through the day, crying out for their mothers and George thought, briefly, that he would soon have his own child crying for mother’s milk. He still found it difficult to accept that he and Lydia would be parents. He wondered if it would be a boy to follow its father or a girl to learn self-indulgent behaviour from its mother. He thought Lydia would find it hard to cope with a daughter who might, one day, outshine her in looks and ability to attract male attention. He thought that if his child was born at Longbourn then the excesses of its mother would be tempered by Mrs Bennet, even though she indulged Lydia’s every whim. At least with Mrs Bennet, the child would have an adult who loved and cared for it. George wondered if he would ever be an adult like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
Lydia begrudgingly gave into her mother and began her confinement in her bedroom. It was darkened and kept excessively warm but she had the comfort of knowing that anything she desired would be brought to her as soon as possible. She knew she would desire a lot!  
Six months into her pregnancy, Lydia had finally started to “show.” The baby’s little body stuck out in front of her own and forced her to watch her balance whenever she walked. If she stood too quickly, she was likely to have to sit again just as suddenly. She had learned to take her time with her movements. Her back ached all the time and none of her clothing fit properly. She hated the garments she had been forced into as her body changed. However, she had felt the baby kick and was overwhelmed with the knowledge that a new life grew within her. It was a responsibility she felt ill prepared for and she wondered if her mother might take the burden of looking after the child while she carried on life as before.  
Her visits to friends in Meryton had increased as spring had made itself welcome in the town in early March. There was talk of upcoming balls and the social Season in London and she was envious that Mr Lucas had taken Maria there with him in mid-January and she had written back about the gatherings, parties and balls she had attended. She would no doubt have a lot to talk about when she returned in the summer. Lydia hoped she did not find a suitor during her stay. It would have been normal for a girl who was happily married to want to find suitors for all her friends but Lydia was not that kind of girl.  
She would have had her baby by the time Maria returned to Meryton and that would garner her a lot of attention. She imagined taking her beautiful baby when she visited the other girls. They would cuddle it and remark on its looks and would desire one of their own. They would giggle over what Lydia must have done to produce a baby, while Lydia smiled knowingly, and they would envy her. Yes!  
Lydia lay back in her bed to plan her assault on the town following the birth. Even after the baby was born, she had absolutely no intention of returning to life with her Wickham in the north. She missed his company and good looks and she looked forward to having a healthy sex life again but she would have to make sure to take precautions against another pregnancy. Once was definitely enough, whether it was a boy or a girl. She was not going through this discomfort again for anyone, not even George Wickham. She would have to suggest that he find a way to join another regiment that was posted in the south. She did not want him to have to go to Canada, as many of the former militia men were preparing to do, leaving behind their families to worry about their safety. She was quite selfish. She wanted it all: to be near her mother, who would indulge her and to have her husband here so that he could indulge her in other ways while she was an object of envy for every other female.  
She missed the flattering, kind remarks of the young ensigns in the north. They had openly ogled her behind George’s back and some of the soldiers had watched her every move when she walked by them. She loved that attention. However, she did not miss the sour-faced women who shared their quarters. Those harridans would never look after her baby. They would expect her to feed it and change it and do all of the washing for it. She absolutely hated the idea that a baby would be suckling at her breast. How definitely unsexy!  
That reminded her. She must make sure her mother engaged a wet nurse for her.  
If, no, when, she stayed here at Longbourn, her mother would take the baby and she would be free to do as she liked. George would have to come to her, not the other way around. Lydia always had a very high regard of herself and her ability to attract a man!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
Without Maria Lucas in tow and with Lydia confined, Kitty was at a total loss. She had just turned 18 and did not want to spend the rest of her life at her family’s beck and call. She wanted a life of her own. Whenever she could, she escaped Longbourn and went into Meryton, seeking excitement and distraction. She longed to have the militia back in town but those days were over. Besides, her father would never countenance her meeting a soldier.  
She looked in the shop windows, for the second time that day, but she had no money with which to purchase anything. Lydia would demand things like new ribbons or a hat so there was none for her. She did not want to go home. Lydia was very demanding and Kitty was now aware of how much she had been manipulated by her younger sister in previous years. They had always done what Lydia wanted. Without her around, Kitty had made choices for herself and her mother had always had time and some coins for her.  
She was neither as reckless nor as demonstrative as Lydia. She had seen how Lydia’s elopement, and the failure to marry immediately, affected her family. She had been forced to face some grown up facts. If Lydia had not married, the reputation of all the Bennet girls would have been sullied and the likelihood of a good marriage almost impossible. The likelihood of marriage at all may have been impossible. Lydia had almost damned them all.  
Kitty liked male company and loved dancing but she did not like drawing attention to herself and was not always comfortable as the centre of attention. However, without Lydia to push her forward, she was uncomfortably aware that she was fading from people’s memories and she would probably end up as the unmarried daughter destined to look after her aging parents. The handsome young men she had flirted with at last year’s Assembly had never paid her a visit at home. The Lucas family had held a ball before going to London and Kitty had sat like a wilting wallflower for many of the dances while girls younger than she had a full card. She prayed for a change in her life. She wanted some young man to ride in on his white charger and whisk her away to a romantic kingdom.  
She returned to Longbourn, with a heavy heart, to hear Lydia yelling from her bedroom upstairs and Hill banging the back door so she could get out to the washing and thus avoid whatever kerfuffle was going on inside.  
She reluctantly entered in time to hear Lydia calling out something about fresh bread. Mary was just emerging from the kitchen with a food tray full of thickly cut bread and lashings of dripping.  
Kitty tried to rush through to help Hill but she was waylaid and diverted into the receiving room as Mary trudged upstairs. Her mother was settled near the mantle. In her hand she held a letter.  
“Well, what do you think, Catherine? Your sister Elizabeth has invited you to Pemberley. You! I am not invited to visit with them but you are to be given the opportunity to spend time at Pemberley!”  
Kitty didn’t know what to think but she knew that when her mother used her full name it meant she was very, very angry.  
“Mr Darcy must be obeyed of course. Your dear sister, who has never sent our Lydia a penny, has seen fit to make arrangements for your visit, and all of it before Lydia’s child is born. They have sent your father the arrangements and you are to leave as soon as possible. I hope you are happy.”  
Kitty was happy, very happy indeed. She was going to live at Pemberley. Who knew what she might do there and who she might actually meet? This was a true gift. She could not believe that her darling sister had thought so much as to make these arrangements for her but she would be grateful for the rest of her life. She thanked God for answering at least part of her prayers and fought to keep a straight face while her mother continued to remonstrate.  
The coach left next morning and Miss Catherine Bennet was pleased to be on it. The journey by coach would take her to London where she would stay the night with the Gardiners and they would set her on her way to Pemberley the next morning. She was thrilled.  
Over the next few weeks at Pemberley, Kitty was introduced to a new world. She learned by the example of Georgiana, with whom she became firm friends, how to act in polite company, how to help others, how to speak to the servants without being too familiar or too bossy and how to act when around young men. She dined with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who had relented in her dislike of Elizabeth and plans for Darcy. She learned the polite topics which could be discussed at dinner and other gatherings.  
With the Darcys, she attended social functions all over the county and her card was always full but the attention of the many young men never amounted to further interest. She seemed destined to be the “poor” relation who was not worth further interest from young men with money but, at least, for the time being she was in real comfort.  
It was with some astonishment then that she did attract the attention of a young man or, rather, he attracted her attention. He was not from a wealthy land owning family: his family had made their money through the Industrial Revolution which had allowed manufacturers to thrive. Born in London to a father who owned a factory which manufactured cloth, Andrew Blackmore had taken to being a proctor instead of following the family business. He was the third son of four children. As with the landed gentry, the sons of wealthy manufacturers had positions in life determined by the order of their birth. Andrew’s oldest brother was destined to take over the family business; the next oldest was part of the clergy. Andrew had been destined for the Navy but he had rebelled and argued the advantages of being a proctor instead. It would allow him a life at home near his family where he could help when necessary and where he could provide for a family of his own. His sister was already married to the son of another merchant.  
Kitty first saw Mr Blackmore reflected in the Apothecary’s window in Lambton. He was on the other side of the road, striding purposefully towards the church at the top of the hill. He carried a sheaf of papers in one hand and a cane in the other, though it did not seem that the cane was necessary to help him walk. She later discovered that he carried it because he felt it made him look important.  
Kitty was intrigued. She had never seen him about before. With little thought about the consequences, she abandoned Georgiana and Mrs Reynolds and raced along the back streets so that she reached the church ahead of him and contrive to be coming down the path as he was coming up. Although she was breathless from the effort, she did her best to appear calm as she deliberately blocked his way and forced him to look at her.  
“My deepest apologies Miss,,,, er ,,,, Miss. My fault entirely. Please allow me to move out of your way.”  
His voice was deep and melodic. She took her time replying as she studied his face. His hair was dark, his brows a little bushy and his eyes hazel but twinkling with what looked like amusement as she studied him. He was about 25. His nose was straight and his lips full. She longed to touch him. He was tall, taller even than Mr Darcy and he was as big as a tree trunk.  
“Oh, no Sir,” she finally got out. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”  
“I think you were watching very well,” he answered smoothly. “You watched me as you made your way to the church and then watched very carefully to make sure you stood just in front of me as I was coming up the path.”  
Poor Kitty was speechless. She had been discovered and she was acutely embarrassed. Then she heard a low rumble. It was coming from the man who continued to stand in front of her.  
“I confess,” he laughed. “I admire your ingenuity. However, good manners mean we must be properly introduced by someone else. If you would be so kind as to accompany me into the church, I am sure the vicar would be happy to oblige.”  
Kitty didn’t know what to do but she saw round his enormous shoulder that Georgiana and Mrs Reynolds were headed up the path behind him. Oh Lord. When Darcy and Elizabeth heard what she had done, they would send her home. This was the kind of thing Lydia would do and they had tried to change her.  
Mrs Reynolds called out. “Sir, please allow me to apologise for my young charge. She is a country girl who doesn’t always think things through.”  
“It is all right, madam,” he replied smoothly. “We were just about to go inside so the vicar could introduce us. Please join us.”  
He then took her by the arm and gently guided her towards the church offices, followed by Georgiana, who was giggling, and Mrs Reynolds who didn’t know what else to do.  
The vicar, Mr Roberts, watched them approaching his offices. He knew Miss Darcy, of course. Her brother sat in the front pew, with his wife almost every Sunday, and was a generous benefactor of the church. Miss Darcy always sat with him and, lately, Mrs Darcy’s sister, Catherine, had also joined them. Mrs Reynolds and other staff from Pemberley filled many of the other pews.  
He also recognised the young man. Andrew Blackmore was almost at the end of his seven-year apprenticeship to a notary and was due to be admitted to the church courts. He had previously worked in London for the Archbishop of Canterbury and, occasionally, for the Bishop of London but he was here gathering information about a case of canon law that Mr Roberts had been involved in over the past year. It was a complicated case that would require many visits to London and many visits by Mr Blackmore to Lambton.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
Mary Bennet was not given to complaining about her life. Her religion led her to believe that this was God’s will but she was enormously disappointed that she was virtually in service to her sinful sister. She was well aware of how Lydia had almost ruined the family with her blatant disregard of Church teachings.  
She would never say it to anyone but she was upset that Elizabeth had not invited her to Pemberley, if not in Kitty’s place, at least for a similar time and first because she was older. Perhaps her turn would come after the baby was born. Why couldn’t she go to London with the Gardiners like Jane and Elizabeth had done last year?  
When Lydia had first come home, she had immediately resumed the snide, nasty remarks about Mary’s faith, her looks, her fashion sense or lack of it, her playing of the piano, her choice of music and so on. She found fault with everything that Mary did and would often persuade her mother and, occasionally, Kitty to join in her criticism. Worst of all was her assertion that Mary would never find herself a husband.  
Mary knew she must not sink into despair but it was difficult not to cry herself to sleep each night. She had feelings and hopes just like every other girl but Lydia had found a way to dash all of her self-confidence with a single statement. She must think of herself as another Job, undergoing several trials set by God to test her faith.   
Accordingly, she did her mother’s bidding and helped Lydia whenever she was asked. She held her tongue and prayed extra deeply each night and Sunday for deliverance from this particular Hell. She escaped into the garden when possible and this was where she found Kitty hiding on one occasion. This amazed her for she thought Kitty and Lydia were of the same mind.  
She noticed, then, how Kitty would escape to be with Maria Lucas or would take every opportunity to get something for Lydia in town. She would be away for hours and Mary finally realised this was another means of escape from the controlling influence of Lydia so she sometimes managed to escape with her but Kitty did not seem to enjoy her company.  
With Kitty gone and Lydia confined to her bedroom, Mary found life extra difficult and only her faith helped her to survive it. Mrs Bennet had given her daughter a bell and Lydia used it almost every five minutes to make a demand of her mother, her sister or Hill. The bulk of it fell to her because Hill had household chores to complete and her mother complained that climbing the stairs was too much for a woman of her age. Mary wished she was a man so she would not have to deal with a woman in confinement! She had tried joining her father in his study but her mother had found her, chastised her for not doing her fair share and sent her off to Lydia with some fresh flowers from the garden.  
She could not wait for this to be over. She would love to look after a little baby and dreamed of holding it and rocking it off to sleep, of walking in the grounds, even over to Netherfield to visit Jane and watching it take its first steps. She knew Lydia would not look after her own child and this was one task she would like. This might be what God intended for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
Following the Vicar’s introduction to the ladies, Mr Blackmore escorted them into Lambton and offered to walk them home. Mrs Reynolds declined the offer and Mr Blackmore watched the three ladies make their way along the road out of the town. He then remembered why he was in the town in the first place and made his way back to the vicarage to discuss his business. While there, he endeavoured to find out what he could of Miss Catherine Bennet. He learned of the marriage of her sister to Mr Darcy of Pemberley and of Mr Darcy’s sister Georgiana.  
He acknowledged that Miss Darcy had the better looks but he was not interested in her. She looked like a china doll he had once seen in an exhibition. She was pale and fragile. It was the lovely Kitty who had attracted his attention. He had seen her with the others while he was walking in town. He had seen the older lady enter the Apothecary’s business with the younger girl close behind her but he had seen the older of the two girls spot him in the window and turn her head to view him properly. He had just caught the surprise on her face before he looked away, pretending not to notice her.  
Then he had seen her dash into the shop and, with the banging of the door, he had seen her emerge from the back. As he marched along the street towards the church, he had seen her cast a glance his way before she snuck along behind the shops in the direction he was going. He deliberately slowed his walk, in part to keep an eye on her and then, when he realised she was also heading for the church, to make sure he was behind her. He thought she intended entering the church ahead of him so he was surprised to almost bump into her on the steps leading to the vicarage.  
Up close, he had seen that she was pretty but not as outstanding as her younger companion but he liked the way she had gone after what she had wanted though in the others’ company she was quiet and she endeavoured to maintain a ladylike demeanour. However, he had spotted the playfulness in her eyes.  
After concluding his business, he returned to his rooms in London and got on with his work. He was surprised, however, that he kept remembering the face of Kitty Bennet. He compared her to all other young women he met over the next week; he heard her voice when others spoke to him and he saw her dancing eyes when he looked across the table at his other dining companions.  
He contrived, therefore, to be in Lambton to be part of the church congregation the following Sunday, some ten days after their first meeting. He hoped that she would remember him and that he would be able to manoeuvre himself into a position where he might obtain an introduction to her family.  
He dressed carefully that morning. He needed to make a good impression. He had heard a great deal about Mr Darcy from the townspeople since his first visit two months ago. They mentioned the great change that had come over him since his marriage and they had only good things to say about his wife, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, Kitty’s sister.  
Miss Catherine, Kitty, was dressed in a fashionable, floral printed, blue dress and a blue ribboned bonnet. She sat quietly next to her sister throughout the service, rising, kneeling, singing and praying on cue. He could just make out the back of her bonnet from his position in the last pew and he moved so that he could get a better view each time she stood. He was rapt and the service flew by without his remembering what the text of the sermon had been. This was most unusual for him.  
Following the service, Mr Roberts passed down the aisle to wait outside the door to greet his parishioners. Andrew stood at the end of the pew, hoping to be noticed. His efforts were not in vain. Mr Roberts was surprised to see him but hid it well. He nodded and asked Andrew to meet him afterwards, assuming they had further business to discuss.  
The vicar was followed by Mr Darcy and his family. Andrew watched them pass and despaired that Kitty would not notice him at all and his efforts would be in vain.  
It was Miss Georgiana who noticed him and exclaimed, “Oh Kitty, look, it is Mr Blackmore. You remember, we were introduced by the vicar just recently.”  
Kitty peaked around the mass that was her brother-in-law and smiled shyly. “Why, Mr Blackmore, how wonderful to see you. Please join us so I can introduce you to my sister and her husband.”  
Andrew was delighted. He joined them as they left the church and was still with them after they paused to congratulate the vicar on the quality of his sermon. Finally, after he had trailed them to the gardens outside the church, Kitty turned to her companions.  
“Mr Darcy,” she said, “Please allow me to introduce you to Mr Blackmore, whom we met in the town some ten days past. The vicar was kind enough to introduce Mrs Reynolds, Miss Georgiana and myself.”  
Mr Darcy smiled warily at him and turned to introduce his wife.  
“Allow me to introduce my wife, Elizabeth. It seems you already know my sister, Miss Georgiana. We did not expect to meet with you, Mr Blackmore, though our housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds, told us about meeting you in town. Allow me to apologise for my young charge’s forwardness on that occasion.”  
“There is no need, Mr Darcy. I am pleased to have had the opportunity to meet with the ladies again and, of course, with you. Mr Roberts has told me of the marvellous work you have done for the church, sir. The new bell tower is magnificent. “  
“Thank you. What brings you to Lambton today?”  
“I have further business with the vicar regarding a case in the Canon Courts. I am a proctor, Sir, or I will be when I finish my apprenticeship this summer. The case in question actually began in Mr Robert’s previous position, when he was the vicar in a small town in Gloucestershire. Unfortunately, it has been dragging on for some time though I expect to conclude the case by the end of summer.”  
“Yes, I have heard of this case. Mr Roberts has spoken with me at length about it. You are working with Stonecroft and Sons, I believe.”  
“Yes, sir. I have done my training with them for these past seven years. They employ several notaries and proctors.”  
Andrew noticed that Kitty and the other ladies were listening intently to the conversation. He dared to smile at Kitty and gained one in return. He hoped she had not been in trouble over the events of their previous meeting.  
Fitzwilliam had noticed the exchange and Andrew was concerned lest he think Miss Georgiana was the object of his affections. Apart from his preference for Miss Bennet, he knew that Georgiana Darcy was well above his position in society. Any romantic association with her would not be appreciated.  
After some further discussion about the gardens, the improving weather, the new bell tower and the town itself, Andrew was feeling he had outdone his welcome with the Darcy family. Just then, however, the vicar joined them.  
“Mr Darcy,” he said, “I see you have met with Mr Blackmore. He is working on that Canon Court case we were talking about just last week. It is not mere flattery when I say he is considered an up-and-coming legal mind.”  
Not waiting for a reply, Mr Roberts turned to Mr Blackmore and issued an invitation to dine with him. “I assume there are some details about the case we have not covered,” he added.  
Poor Andrew had not envisaged this when he planned to visit the church. He was going to be trapped inside with the vicar and his wife while the sun was unexpectedly shining outside and the woman he wanted to pursue was being whisked off home.  
“Er, yes, of course, vicar. I would love to. Thank you.”  
“Why don’t you all join us for lunch. It’s such a lovely day that we’ll be able to enjoy the walk home instead of going in the carriage. Why don’t you walk with us, Mr Blackmore, and the vicar and Mrs Roberts can join us all shortly.” It was, surprisingly, Mrs Darcy who was talking. She was looking directly at Andrew and nodding in encouragement.  
The vicar broke into his thoughts making it unnecessary for him to be the one to accept the invitation. “Why, Mrs Darcy, we would be absolutely delighted. Mrs Roberts and I will join you at Pemberley shortly. Enjoy your walk in the sunshine and we will travel in your carriage, if that is all right.”  
Andrew saw Mr Darcy give his wife a wry smile. The invitation was not to his liking but he was prepared to follow his wife’s judgement.  
So their little party set off towards Pemberley while their carriage waited to take some of the more elderly staff and to wait upon the vicar and his wife. Mr and Mrs Darcy led the way. Miss Georgiana followed them engrossed in conversation with her chaperone and housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds. He and Kitty brought up the rear and he decided that it was not his imagination that her walk slowed and they ended up some distance behind the procession.  
“It is good to see you again, Mr Blackmore. What brings you to our small town today?” Kitty asked.  
“I had some unfinished business with the vicar but, I will admit, that I was hoping to see you again,” he replied, surprising himself with his candour.  
“Oh, Mr Blackmore, I was hoping I might also see you again but I did not know how to go about it,” she gushed. “Oh, dear. There I go again, saying unladylike things. My sister will be so disappointed in and I do try so hard to please her.”  
“It will be our secret then,” he laughingly replied only to gain a look from Mrs Reynolds who peered back at him from about 10 metres ahead. “Would it upset you if I found reason to call on you often?” he inquired tentatively. He was afraid she might dislike his attention.  
“I would enjoy that Mr Blackmore but you must first gain the approval of my sister, Elizabeth, and Mr Darcy and that will require much courage,” she replied as she looked at him earnestly.  
“Then that is exactly what I will do. After all, I have all afternoon now to gain his approval.”  
They walked silently on, occasionally smiling at each other. She pointed out features of the landscape and held him back so that he could see the grandeur of Pemberley without the others to block his view. He wondered how anyone could fill a house like that.  
Over their lunch and during his time with Mr Darcy and the vicar in the drawing room afterwards, he endeavoured to impress Mr Darcy with his credentials and his honesty. He was acutely aware that Mr Darcy would have had to endure all kinds of interest in his younger sister from all manner of young men and he was determined to assure him that his interest lay in Miss Bennet.  
Elizabeth and Georgiana were already aware. They had watched as Mr Blackmore deliberately sat opposite Kitty and how he had watched her eat. He had attempted to catch her eye and to involve her in conversation but Kitty had worked hard to maintain a composure worthy of her position in the household of the great Mr Darcy.  
Mr Darcy was also aware but he could not stop himself from questioning the young man about the court case, deliberately leading him away from any talk of Kitty. It amused him to see Mr Blackmore’s discomfort when forced to join the gentlemen after their meal, to discuss the intricacies of Canon Law and the case he had with Mr Roberts. He learned, however, from all this that Mr Blackmore knew the law and that he had a promising career ahead of him.  
He then endeavoured to discover information about Andrew’s family and upbringing. Andrew knew he must be truthful. If Mr Darcy discovered any lies or holding back, his chances of seeing Kitty again would be dashed. He talked about growing up around a family involved in manufacturing cloth. He talked about the trouble of getting cotton from the Americas and the impact of their independence of the export of raw materials. He talked about the Industrial Revolution and how it had changed his family from farmers to mill owners. He told the two men about his brothers and their involvement in the business and the church. He was as open as he could be and he saw that both men appeared to be impressed.  
Suddenly, though, Mr Darcy fixed him with a stare. “And what is your interest in Miss Bennet?” he asked directly. “She has no money and her family connections are limited even though two of her sisters have married well. Neither Mr Bingley nor I interfere in Bennet family matters.”  
“I have enough money and good prospects to provide for a wife, Sir,” he replied evenly. “I am sure she is of a good family as you have married one of her sisters. I find Miss Bennet’s company delightful even though I have only known her a short time and I would like your permission to get to know her more with a view to courting her properly so that we might one day, perhaps, wed. You might not interfere in Bennet family matters, Sir, but you are responsible for Miss Bennet while she is in your house here so I hope that you will give your permission.”  
“I see,” Mr Darcy replied. “What do you think Mr Roberts?”  
“I…. I…. Well, I ……” stammered the vicar. “I mean to say, Sir,” he collected his wits and continued, “that Mr Blackmore is of a very fine character. I have spoken to his employer on many occasions and he has a very high regard for this young man. Indeed, I have found him to be honest, reliable and hard working. I believe, Sir, that Miss Bennet might find no more suitable suitor, if that is what he intends.”  
“Very well, then, Mr Blackmore, you may spend the afternoon in Miss Bennet’s company, chaperoned, of course, by either Mrs Reynolds or my wife,” said Darcy. “Then we shall see if you both wish to continue your friendship.”  
Andrew was delighted. It was all he could do to remain in the company of the two men until they deemed enough time had passed for them to re-join the ladies. It was then, surprisingly, Mr Darcy who suggested that he and Kitty, accompanied by Mrs Darcy and Mrs Roberts, take a turn in the garden while the sun was still shining.  
In the end it was a memorable afternoon spent in the company of an enchanting young lady. Kitty was attentive but a little subdued and he could see that she longed to say more than propriety would always allow but the presence of her sister kept her in check. At one time, however, Mrs Darcy lingered by some plants, to discuss them with Mrs Roberts, and he and Kitty were able to speak freely. Kitty, with no real awareness of how the game between men and women was really played, spoke openly of her delight in his company and her hope that he would visit again. Andrew, surprised by her complete openness, assured her it was also his hope to see her again, often. He told her, honestly, that he had never met a girl like her: one who could be both forthright and demure; one who could be open about her feelings instead of hiding behind coquettishness. Kitty beamed with the flattery.  
Mr Darcy watched them from inside the house while the vicar chatted on about church matters. He hardly listened. He was intent on the potential couple. Mr Blackmore seemed an honourable gentleman. He had not prevaricated about his interest in Kitty and Darcy was pleased that his sister was not the object of his affections. He rarely admitted his worry about Georgiana’s future. She was of an age to be married but it was important that the match was suitable to her position in life.  
He would speak to Elizabeth about this young man and his interest in Kitty. With her approval, he would allow Mr Blackmore to court the young girl, assuming Kitty returned his interest. He would push his concerns about Georgiana aside for the time being.  
Following that wonderful Sunday afternoon, Mr Blackmore found he had to visit Lambton more frequently and it was with great pleasure that he usually found himself part of the Pemberley party at church on Sunday mornings.  
He found Kitty Bennet fascinating. He noticed that around the Darcys, including her sister Mrs Darcy, she made an effort to be reserved and demure. She moved quietly and tended to speak only in response to questions. This was especially so if they had visitors other than himself. She looked to Miss Darcy for guidance.   
Outside was a different matter. She ran around with the servants’ children and was animated when, with Mrs Reynolds as chaperone, she walked with him in the gardens. Mrs Reynolds tutted frequently but Kitty ignored her and giggled, played, flirted and seemed to be utterly relaxed in his company. It was so different from when they walked together with Mrs Darcy as chaperone. He was enchanted. He thought she was the loveliest girl he had ever met and he felt she was a good contrast to the serious nature of his work.  
He had informed his parents of his meeting with her. When he told them the circumstances of his first meeting, his mother had been delighted.  
“She sounds like a girl after my own heart. Why, I also had to make sure that your father managed to meet me when he didn’t know he wanted to do so. You’ve heard me tell you the story a hundred times! I saw him enter a shop in Cheapside and I just had to be rushing in as he was coming out. His packages went everywhere and I thought he might be terribly angry.”  
“Instead, I took one look at her and knew I was in love,” finished his father.  
Andrew Blackmore knew it must be fate that had made Kitty “accidentally” bump into him in much the same way.  
This went on for several weeks and by the beginning of summer, almost three months after their first meeting, he decided that it was time to move to the next level. He wanted their arrangement to be formalised and he determined that he would ask for her hand in marriage. Of course, this was not Kitty’s decision. He was aware that even if Kitty agreed, the final decision rested with her father and that Mr Bennet would also look to Mr Darcy for advice. He planned on approaching Mr Darcy on his next visit and, with his approval, making arrangements to visit Meryton.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eightteen  
Lydia was grossly uncomfortable. Her belly was so swollen it was impossible to get comfortable. Whenever she lay on her back, the baby kicked and punched her and she felt like she would pass out from the weight on the rest of her body. When she sat up, supported by pillows, the baby weighed so heavily on her bladder she needed to relieve herself immediately. Walking was another matter. She rarely got out of the bed but, when she did, she felt like a duck waddling. And her breasts were so sore! No wonder men were not allowed to see women in this condition. She felt that she looked hideous. She was a blob and she couldn’t wait to have this baby so she could get her life back.  
Her contractions started early one morning in mid-June. She had been listening to a lark outside her window and contemplating what she might demand for her midday meal when she felt her gut tighten. At first she thought it was something she had eaten and she struggled up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.  
The feeling passed and she decided it was just a funny form of indigestion until it came again about fifteen minutes later. This time she called for her mother, for Hill, for Mary, for anyone who was within shouting distance. They came running.  
“Oh Lydia, it’s your time,” crooned her mother.  
This was no help.  
Why were so many children born every year if it hurt this much? How did her mother manage to have five children?  
No one had the heart to tell her that this was just the beginning.  
Mary was sent from the room. Her view that this was the curse that God had put on women for Eve’s sin was not appreciated. She retired to her bedroom to consult her bible though that became increasingly difficult as the day progressed. She prayed for an end to Lydia’s misery.  
The midwife, an experienced woman in her fifties, put in an appearance around 2 in the afternoon. She pushed at Lydia’s stomach and examined her nether regions then left, saying she would be back when it was dark. Lydia almost fainted at the news. Did that mean she had another 8 hours of this to go?  
Her father and Mary quit the house after the midwife left and went to Netherfield Park to stay with Bingley. Jane made her way to Longbourn to gather hot water, cool compresses and whatever Lydia wanted. Mrs Bennet and Hill both tried to deny her entry, saying this was no place for a girl who was not a mother, but Jane insisted.  
Over the course of the day, the contractions gradually got closer together. Jane wiped her sister’s forehead with cold compresses and Hill covered her stomach with warm towels but they did little to ease Lydia’s agony. Mrs Bennet held her hand. With each contraction, Lydia screamed and used every swear word she had ever heard the soldiers utter as well as a few she invented herself. She cursed every man and Wickham in particular.  
The evening dragged on. The sun went down and twilight lengthened the shadows in the room. Lydia was exhausted. Each contraction seemed more painful and longer than the last. She had vomited her breakfast and emptied her bowels but her mother insisted she drink fluids and that all of this was normal.  
The midwife reappeared at 10 that night. It was finally dark and Hill had lit more candles which made shadows dance across the walls. Mrs Thompson felt Lydia’s stomach again and lifted her nightdress to see what progress had been made. When she looked up, her eyes met those of Mrs Bennet and Mrs Bennet burst into tears.  
“What? What?” screamed Lydia.  
“You aren’t ready yet,” replied the midwife quietly.  
Lydia collapsed onto the pillows.  
It took all night and most of the next day before the midwife declared Lydia dilated enough to push the baby through. Hill had boiled more water and torn up sheets and curtains to make towelling but she reappeared at the news. Mrs Bennet had collapsed into the reading chair under the window but she now sat up. Jane had worked valiantly to relieve Lydia’s suffering all night but she was exhausted herself. She relinquished Lydia’s hand to her mother and collapsed into the now vacated reading chair. Lydia readied herself for a final effort but nothing happened.  
The contractions suddenly stopped. Lydia was mystified but grateful for the respite. Mrs Thompson shook her head, lifted Lydia’s nightdress and plunged her hand deep into Lydia’s body.  
Lydia screamed.  
“The baby’s the wrong way round and it’s stuck. It’s too late to turn it. I have to try to pull it out!”  
With that she squared her shoulders and used her free hand to hold Lydia steady. “Hold her shoulders,” she instructed Mrs Bennet. Jane and Hill jumped in to help. “I have a foot! I’ll have to find the other and pull them through together.”  
Lydia lost consciousness as Mrs Thompson grabbed the baby’s other leg and pulled. Mrs Thompson’s bloody hand emerged clutching the two feet around the ankles and the rest of the baby followed accordingly. Unfortunately, so did a lot of blood.  
Lydia regained consciousness as Mrs Thompson smacked the baby and announced it as a boy. She heard her son take a deep breath and let out a loud cry. “Henry, I want to call him Henry,” she whispered as tears ran down her face. “Oh Wickham. I so wanted to see you again. I love you.”  
With that, her final words, Lydia Wickham, nee Bennet, aged 16, passed into memory.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
Mary was haunted. She worried that it was her prayers that had brought about Lydia’s death. If she hadn’t prayed so hard to be delivered from the hell that was Lydia, maybe Lydia would have lived.  
At other times, she reflected that Lydia’s death had been the direct result of her sins. She learnt, however, to keep this idea to herself. No one appreciated her point of view, not even the vicar who counselled them following the death.  
Many women died in childbirth. Almost everyone who came to offer condolences had a relative or acquaintance who had died in childbirth. Even surviving the actual birth was no assurance of surviving the first week. They all brought stories of women who had a healthy pregnancy and a healthy birth but were dead about five days later. Mrs Bennet refused to listen to them. She took to her bedroom and denied all visitors. She only permitted Jane and Hill to see her.   
Mary took great delight in looking after Henry. She had been left to arrange the wet nurse and see to the newborn. It was a role she felt she was born for and she thanked God that the baby had survived his terrible birth. Her sister and father were amazed by her proficiency and determination.  
The account that she had been able to get from Hill and Jane had been horrific and she was aware that they had left out the worst of it. It was sufficient to know that Lydia had suffered badly in long hours of labour before being horribly invaded so the boy could be born.  
By the time she and her father had returned to Longbourn, Hill had stripped the bed and cleaned Lydia before dressing her body in clean clothing. Even so, Mary had seen the blood stains on the sheets and the rags before they were burnt in the garden behind the house. She was horrified to think that Lydia’s suffering had been because of her prayers. She also questioned her previous view that pain in childbirth was God’s punishment for Eve’s sins. Her view of a forgiving God did not mesh with that. So, she spent long hours each night engrossed in her bible, trying to find answers for Lydia’s death. When the vicar called she questioned him at length trying to reconcile the pain and misery of the world with her view of God. Eventually, she found enough text to decide that whatever had happened, it was God’s will and she must accept that He knew what was best for mankind.  
Mr Bennet had arranged for Elizabeth and Kitty to be contacted so that they might arrive before Lydia was buried but he was unable to help his wife. Her grief was too deep and he was forced to hope that the baby and time would help her to recover.  
Jane visited each day while they waited for Elizabeth and Kitty to arrive. She saw to her mother’s needs while Hill maintained the house but she left the care of the baby to Mary. Because of this, Mary walked the baby out in the fresh warm air every morning and afternoon. She got up through the night to answer his calls, changed him, cleaned him and became his surrogate mother in all but feeding him. He smiled, or appeared to, when he looked at her, reached out to touch her and was soothed by her hand and she continued to do this even after Kitty and Elizabeth arrived to help.  
On her morning walk, she went into Meryton. She would visit the church and its gardens, pushing the baby carriage past Lydia’s grave. It was macabre to be introducing him to his dead mother but something Mary felt compelled to do.  
Each afternoon, she headed into the fields and woods, talking to the baby about the trees, flowers and animals they saw. She felt new. For once in her life, she was able to actually care for another without any criticism and she benefitted from meeting with so many people who made positive comments about how well she cared for him. She became less introspective and she delighted in being the centre of so much positive energy.  
Elizabeth stayed at Netherfield with Jane. She and Kitty had arrived with Mr Darcy three days after Lydia’s death and just in time for the funeral. Elizabeth provided more comfort to her father than her mother.  
Despite his outward demeanour, Mr Bennet was as upset as the rest of the family over the loss of his daughter. Though he had found her antics and attitude trying at times, she had been a happy, playful child and he had memories of watching her organising her older sisters in the gardens every summer. Her death left a hole in his otherwise orderly life. He made arrangements to have her share of the money that would be available to his daughters, after his death, given to Henry. It had not been difficult to arrange. He had also stopped the yearly allowance that Lydia received from him as part of the marriage settlement. He was determined that George Wickham would not receive another penny from him and he had determined to find a way to finance Henry’s upbringing without Wickham having any say in the matter. He needed to discuss this with his sons-in-law to find an agreeable but airtight way to help Henry without allowing Wickham to get his hands on any money.  
Jane and Elizabeth came over each morning to see how the family was managing and to see the many visitors. They took charge of the running of the household in place of the mistress of the house but left Mary to her own devices regarding Henry. They were least affected by Lydia’s death only because their own lives had moved on before her return to Longbourn but being in the house still brought back memories of their childhood together before thoughts of men and marriage had entered their pretty heads.  
Kitty helped her sisters to manage the visitors and helped Hill with some of the household matters. She occasionally walked with Mary and the baby but was often distracted by the people and by memories of walks with Andrew. She missed Lydia in her own way but knew that she had moved on from the many schemes her sister had concocted over the years. She would often dissolve into tears, however, as she walked in the gardening remembering tricks they had played, places they had hidden things, people they had gossiped about and plans they had made for their futures. Kitty had usually been her confidante and she missed the closeness they had once shared.  
Mary was upset when her mother emerged from her room after two weeks of mourning. Mrs Bennet usurped Mary’s position as holder of the baby though she did not interfere with Mary overnight or the baby’s other needs and allowed her to take the baby carriage out each afternoon. Each morning, however, she sat in the receiving room holding Henry and discussing the baby and Lydia with Mrs Phillips, who visited frequently, and a large number of other visitors. Elizabeth and Jane visited less frequently when Mrs Bennet took her position as mistress of house once more and Kitty was more often found at Netherfield or in Meryton. Mary felt the brunt of her mother’s criticisms about Henry and her assertion that she would swap Mary for Lydia any day!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
Andrew Blackmore’s plans regarding Kitty were thwarted. Before he could approach anyone about formalising his courtship of her, an express arrived saying that the family had to go to Meryton because Kitty’s sister had died in childbirth.  
He was bereft without the expectation of seeing her each week. He missed her laugh and her smile. He missed the way she looked at him across the dinner table and surreptitiously touched his hand in church. He knew he must formalise the arrangement between them and that if she would not, or could not, have him, his life would be meaningless.  
Accordingly, he made arrangements to take time to visit the Bennets in Meryton. He wanted to make a good impression though he was aware that this would not be the best time to visit a grieving family but he was determined that he and Kitty would be married as soon as possible, God willing. He sent an express message to Mr Bennet announcing his desire to visit and threw himself into his work while he impatiently awaited a reply.  
A reply came by express three days later and he jubilantly announced to his employer that he was going to Meryton to secure his bride. Everyone looked at him in amazement though most of them had been aware he was lovesick.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One  
Wickham took the news stoically. He had a baby boy but the cost had been Lydia’s life. He had spent months enjoying his liberty without her in his life, writing her pretty missives with declarations of undying love and making arrangements for her return to the north, knowing she would ignore them. He had wanted her out of his life but not like this.  
Lydia was dead.  
He didn’t need to fake his response. He was desolate. He had played with her affections and taken her innocence and yet she had continued to love him. Mr Bennet had told him her final words. He had a son Lydia had wanted to name Henry and she had died with Wickham’s name and her love for him on her lips.  
She had never stood a chance with him. He had used her up and spat her out but she had only ever seen the good in him.  
When he arrived at Longbourn, he asked to visit Lydia’s grave before going to see the family. Mr Phillips, who had met him, obliged and George hung some ribbons and trinkets she had left behind on the marker. For once he had nothing to say. When he had wanted her out of his life he had never expected it to happen in this way. God had played a huge joke on him.  
When he entered the receiving room at Longbourn, he found the whole family gathered. Both Bingley and Darcy nodded in greeting and quickly fled out the back door into the garden where they could be seen pacing up and down.  
He surveyed the inhabitants. Mrs Bennet was seated by the mantle, cradling the baby in her arms. He appeared to be sleeping soundly. The four girls were seated about the room and were watching him expectantly. Mr Bennet was standing behind his wife.  
Finally, Mrs Bennet rose, saying, “Well, I expect you’ll want to hold your son.”  
She then went to see what Hill was doing about refreshments. It was difficult not to see the tears running down her face as she left the room.  
It might have been the clumsy way he was holding the baby or it might have been the movement of Mrs Bennet out of the room, but whatever it was, it caused Henry Wickham to open his eyes and, seemingly, take stock of his father.  
The baby had Lydia’s eyes. They were shaped exactly like hers though not yet her colour. There was a fine covering of short black hair on his little head and his brows, shaped just like Lydia’s, were also black. He had the longest lashes that George had ever seen.  
As he looked down at Henry, the baby’s lips pursed and then he actually smiled. He raised his little fist and tried to jam it into his mouth, achieving purchase on his thumb instead. George was transfixed. This was a perfectly formed miniature human being.  
Hill and Mrs Bennet chose this moment to re-enter the room. The associated noise startled Henry and he let out a howl of dismay. George didn’t know what to do but Mary stepped forward and lifted the baby from him.  
“This is what I do,” she said confidently. “I hold him firmly and rock him while I pat his back.” She demonstrated her move and Henry quietened in her experienced hands.  
Mrs Bennet let out a loud sob and held her kerchief to her face. “Oh Lydia, why did you have to leave us?”  
As there was no answer for this, everyone kept their attention on the child until Mrs Bennet gathered herself.  
They ate cakes and drank tea while the wet nurse fed the baby then George rocked his son to sleep. After this, they watched him put the child into the baby carriage, which he continued to rock, while he walked out in the garden and along the path generally taken by Mary each afternoon.  
He did not stay with the family or his son. The Bingleys and Darcys stayed at Netherfield but he was not welcome there either. Mr Phillips had procured lodging for him in town and he spent each night of his visit there in deep contemplation of his future. Being a father was one thing but raising a motherless child was quite another. He recognised that he had never taken well to making a commitment that would last for long and he hoped that the Bennets would agree to raise Henry for him, for he loved the boy dearly despite himself.  
Each day, he played with Henry. He walked into town and about the countryside with him, occasionally accompanied by a silent Mary. He avoided conversation with Darcy and Bingley though he had many conversations with their wives who were both sympathetic to his plight but who offered no solutions.  
So he made obvious plans to return to the regiment and to take Henry with him. He went about discovering a wet nurse who might be able to accompany him and also wrote to his commanding officer about the need for a wet nurse in the north, though this was a letter he never actually sent. He had no real plans for Henry to travel with him but he needed the suggestion of having the child stay at Longbourn to come from the Bennets themselves. That way, he felt, he could justify abandoning the child and not sending money for him. He convinced himself that the child would be much better off without him anyway. Good Lord, what a start the child had in life: a selfish mother who thought more about her looks and friends than the baby growing inside her and a cowardly father who also couldn’t wait to be rid of him. Thank God the child had good relatives.  
Bingley, Darcy, Jane and Elizabeth discussed the matter at length. While neither family was prepared to take on the raising of Henry alone, they felt it could not be left to George Wickham. Darcy knew his character best and felt that, even had Lydia survived the birth, Henry would not be well-cared for. They knew it would be easy to persuade Mrs Bennet that Henry should stay at Longbourn but Mr Bennet may not want anything to do with the child.  
Elizabeth was given the task of first approaching her father and outlining their objections and their plans. Elizabeth appealed to his sense of justice for a poor, defenceless baby. She painted a terrible picture of what life would be for Henry at a post in the north and wondered what would happen to the child when Wickham was called to war.  
Of course, Mr Bennet had judged his first son-in-law well. He knew that Wickham would not go easily to war. He felt it in his core that George Wickham was a coward who liked the showiness of being in uniform, because he could parade himself in front of young, silly women, but he would never shed his own blood to defend either himself or another. He would run away.  
Mr Bennet knew also that George Wickham had absolutely no intention of taking Henry north. He could not afford him for a start and a child would curtail many of the activities he had planned for his future. Mr Bennet would get the child but it would be on his terms. Wickham was playing a waiting game, thinking the Bennets would suggest they keep the child. Mr Bennet was playing his own waiting game.  
However, George could wait no longer. He was anxious to be gone from Longbourn. He enjoyed playing with the baby but he did not enjoy having to play at being the grieving widower. He was sad about Lydia but it was not going to define his life and neither was a needy baby. After eight days spent in mourning and obvious fatherhood, he made his decision to leave and told the Bennets he would be finalising the travel arrangements for his little party that afternoon. They would leave on the morrow or the next day at the latest.  
Mrs Bennet reacted in the way he expected. “Oh but you cannot take my beautiful Henry away from me so soon. You must leave him here so he can be raised by a proper family.”  
“Hush, my dear,” chimed in Mr Bennet, knowing what Mr Wickham was really wanting. “We cannot deprive this young man of his son. Henry is his only relative in all the world while we have our girls and the chance of many other grandchildren. Besides, Mr Wickham will be sure to visit us regularly.”  
Mrs Bennet was aghast and Mary seemed equally distressed. Neither of them could see a future where Henry was not a fixture.  
George was taken aback. He expected Mr Bennet to cave in immediately. “Well, if you think it would be for the best, perhaps I should leave him with you,” he said.  
“Wouldn’t hear of it, dear boy,” replied Mr Bennet before his wife could say anything. “We can’t afford another mouth to feed and a child to educate. I, for one, am looking forward to being able to visit my daughters and their families where I might avail myself of their hospitality. Once we have Mary and Kitty off our hands, we’ll be free to pursue dreams of travel. I know Mrs Bennet longs to spend a Season in London with her brother.”  
“Well …… I ……,” George stammered, at a loss for how to turn things to his advantage. He could not actually afford to pay for three fares on the stage. Finally, he exploded with “I could send money for the boy. I have a good position in the Regiment now and my prospects for becoming a Captain soon are very good.”  
Mr Bennet smiled. At last George Wickham was getting somewhere. “But dear boy,” he answered, throwing all caution to the wind. “You forget that I know your reputation. You still owe me for paying back your previous debts in Meryton. How will you send money to me in the future? What money do you have now? You must have money if you intend to pay the extra fare for the child and a wet nurse.”  
Mrs Bennet was now quite confused. Mary and Kitty also had no idea of what was happening but both found this war of words very interesting. They knew their father was winning a battle of wits with Mr Wickham and they were proud of him. The Darcy and Bingley couples were also very pleased to view Mr Bennet in action.  
“I have some money which I can give to you, Sir, if that is what is needed.”  
“It certainly would be a good start!” snapped Mr Bennet. “If I am to raise your son, I will have the final say in all matters concerning his upbringing. You will not only pay me all the money you have except for your own fare, you will sign a document which gives full custody of your son to me. His other guardians will be Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy who will also sign as guarantors to his upbringing. You, Sir, will have no further say. In fact, Mr Wickham, when you quit this house, you will undertake to make no further contact with us, our relatives or your son. What say you, Sir?”  
Mrs Bennet sat on the edge of her chair. Everyone looked at Wickham to see his reaction.  
George knew he was beaten. This had not gone as he had planned at all. He had wanted to extract money from them in exchange for his child and instead Mr Bennet had produced a legal document which required his signature. They had seen through him straightaway.  
He scanned the document. When signed, it would relieve him of all care and responsibility for his son as well as all claims he might have on him in the future. He was trapped and he knew it. He agreed. They also took whatever money he had on him though they soon discovered he had no more. He had spent it in the town. They left him only enough for his fare north and his overnight stay in London.  
He left the next morning. He parted tearfully from Henry, actually feeling genuine emotion for the boy and wondering if there was a future in which he might find him and assert some influence over him. Mr Phillips retraced their journey back to the stage coach and he set off north, a free man. He smiled at the prospect.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two  
The family relaxed when Mr Wickham departed. Elizabeth and Darcy started to make plans to return to Pemberley but Mrs Bennet had insisted that Kitty remain with her. She would need help with the baby and Mary was “no use at all!” Mary was terribly upset by this. Kitty did nothing but she kept quiet. She had learned that it was useless to contradict her mother.  
Kitty was immensely disappointed. She had not heard from Mr Blackmore since before they left Pemberley and she missed him terribly. His visits had been the highlight of her week though she enjoyed the company of Georgiana and life at Pemberley in general. It was less fraught than life with her mother here at Longbourn. Her mother was given to loud, rude outbursts at the best of times but since Lydia’s death they had all been treated to loud outbursts of sobbing. She bemoaned the fact that her beautiful daughter had been taken away from her – which made Kitty feel ugly and unloved – and that the baby was no replacement for her. She alternated between love for the “precious” baby and anger that he had been spared and Lydia taken. None of them knew how to act around her.  
Kitty knew that begging her mother to allow her to return to Pemberley would get her nowhere. Her mother would insist that she stay out of spite for the idea that Kitty preferred to live away from her family. Her mother had yet to visit Pemberley though her father had managed a visit in February and again in April after trips to conclude business in London. He had loved the solitude of the library and both Kitty and Elizabeth had instinctively known that he saw it as a refuge from their mother.  
Kitty hoped that if she appealed to her father, he might let her return with Elizabeth but, so far, the Darcys had yet to issue her with an invitation. However, she was saved the embarrassment of having to beg her father to make some arrangement for her by the arrival of an Express from Andrew. Of course, that required a bit of explaining on her part and some behind-doors discussion with Elizabeth and Mr Darcy who endeavoured to convince her father that Mr Blackmore was a genuine suitor able to care for his daughter. Finally, she was asked if she wanted him to visit her and an Express was sent to him giving permission to come. Kitty was ecstatic.  
Mrs Bennet was most put out that a young man was interested in her Kitty. She quite looked forward to having Kitty around her. Mary was kind and did her best to be helpful but she insisted on quoting the scriptures at every opportunity and her expression reminded Mrs Bennet too much of what she had lost. Kitty was like her Lydia so it was a pleasure to have her around. However, at the same time it was terrible to have her around precisely because she was so like Lydia.  
Elizabeth and Mr Darcy stayed to greet him. Arrangements were made for Mr Phillips to meet the London coach and Andrew Blackmore dutifully arrived within two days of the Express being sent.  
The description the others had given of him did not do him justice. Mr Bennet found himself confronted by a large man whom he later discovered was a gentle giant. He watched, just as Mr Darcy had done, how he acted with Kitty and how Kitty was with him so that when Mr Blackmore asked his approval, he gave it willingly.  
Mrs Bennet cried when she heard the news. She didn’t know whether to be happy or annoyed that another daughter would be leaving her. Eventually, she became so involved in the wedding arrangements that she forgot to be annoyed and she allowed Kitty to return to Pemberley for another three months.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three  
When he was first born, Mrs Bennet had hated Henry. She blamed him and the midwife for the death of her darling daughter. She even tried to make a pact with God to exchange Henry for Lydia. Finally, however, the beautiful, calm baby had won her over.  
For weeks, months and even years after George Wickham had bid his tearful farewell, Mrs Bennet had been afraid that he would return to whisk the boy away but that had never happened. She raised Henry as her own son but somehow it was a calmer Mrs Bennet who inhabited Longbourn after Lydia’s death. In Henry, she had Lydia all over again and she determined to do a better job.  
Her first visit to Pemberley came soon after Elizabeth and Darcy returned with Kitty following Wickham’s departure. Mr Darcy had agreed with Elizabeth that a visit was called for, especially as Mr Bennet had enjoyed their library so much. So, in August, as the weather was at its hottest, George Wickham’s son was introduced to the place where his father grew up. Mrs Bennet fussed when the servants took the baby away to be fed and changed but she was soon involved in discussions with her daughter about the rooms she might use for her visit and what she thought about the dinner menu. Kitty wisely fled to visit the Gardiners in London during this time.  
Mrs Bennet was delighted by the idea that the Darcys would hold a small gathering of their friends to welcome Mrs Darcy’s parents and she determined to be nicer to Mr Darcy because he owned such a magnificent home. Her behaviour towards him was less strident than it had been at the Meryton Assembly, where they first met, but Mr Bennet was warned by his daughter to check her behaviour around the guests who had come to honour them so that she would not offend their friends. In the end, no-one needed to worry at all. She was so overcome by the quality and manners of the genteel people who came to meet her that she was quite tongue-tied and her relatives breathed a sigh of relief that they would not have to repeat the event on any of her future visits.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four  
On the eve of Kitty’s wedding, almost exactly a year after that of Jane and Elizabeth, Andrew’s parents made the journey from London to see their son married. They were invited to stay at Netherfield Park, along with Elizabeth and Mr Darcy and there were some lively discussions among the three couples about the merits of cotton, linen and silk.  
Also among the guests for Andrew’s wedding was his mentor and employer, Arthur Stonecroft. He was a man well-versed in the Bible and given to quoting texts in all the cases he represented. He stayed in Meryton for two days after the wedding, enjoying the change of pace and discussing matters with the clergy. Many of the townspeople avoided him following their first meeting.  
However, one who went out of her way to not avoid him was Mary Bennet. She deliberately walked Henry past Mr Stonecroft’s lodgings twice a day. Although Mr Stonecroft was some twenty years her senior, they shared a mutual joy of their religion and knowledge of the Bible. They met when Mr Blackmore introduced his employer and his parents to the Bennet family on the eve of the wedding. Arthur and Mary had found themselves sidelined together while the others carried on a lively discussion of wedding gowns and marital texts. When they both suggested the same text for the wedding sermon, they knew they had each found a soulmate.  
In the months since Henry’s birth, Mary had been his main carer. She had been put out when her mother declared herself in need of help from Kitty but she knew Kitty was not interested in looking after a mewling baby. When Kitty’s marriage plans were announced, along with her renewed invitation to Pemberley, Mary found that she was pleased by these events. It would leave her free to spend her days with Henry and she no longer cared that she had not been invited to share in Elizabeth’s good fortune.  
As the days had been getting shorter, so, too, had her walks. Mrs Bennet played with the child, who was taking more interest in his surroundings, each morning but left the afternoons to Mary who found her outdoor walks a refreshing change from the constant discussion between Mrs Bennet and various others about Kitty’s wedding and her wonderful future son-in-law. Mary was acutely aware that men did not find her interesting. Her mother’s constant theme these days seemed to be that she would have to cope with Mary’s boring company in her advancing years and how lovely it would be to have Henry to liven up the days. Mary was beyond caring about her thoughtlessness. Henry looked to her for comfort and she adored him.  
After Mr Stonecroft returned to London to continue his business, Mary was torn. She had loved being the centre of his attention and being held in some esteem by him. She was so used to being disparaged by her mother and ignored by her father that it was a surprise to find someone who seemed to actually care about her and enjoy her company. However, if she was to continue her friendship with Arthur Stonecroft, she would have to draw away from Henry.  
Mr Bennet was not completely unaware of his daughter’s interest in Arthur Stonecroft and accordingly invited that gentleman to spend Christmas with the Bennets at Longbourn Hall. Mary was pleased by her father’s thoughtfulness while Mr Bennet was pleased that his middle child had found someone who might share her interests. He also reasoned that her attachment to Henry, while admirable, was not good for her. She needed a child or a life of her own. If things with Arthur Stonecroft did not progress as he hoped, he would have to encourage his other daughters to invite her to their homes so that she could develop a life without the child.  
Arthur’s visit went well, at least for Mr Bennet. The two gentlemen discussed politics and law, the London Season and the law which prevented Mr Bennet’s daughters from inheriting Longbourn Hall. Mary despaired she would ever get to talk to him except at meals and even then her mother seemed to monopolise the conversation. Mary was often called upon to handle the baby when she wanted to be with Arthur. It was very confusing for her.  
Mr Stonecroft stayed for the week between Christmas and New Year. At first, he spent the afternoons in conversation with Mr Bennet but unseasonable, good weather made the afternoon walk with Mary very appealing. He joined her for the last four days of his visit. Mrs Bennet was not worried that they did not have a chaperone. She considered that Mr Stonecroft was just being polite to the family by walking with Mary. Luckily, Mr Bennet surmised that time alone was what they needed and that Mr Stonecroft would find the lack of an adult audience most conducive to courting his daughter. By the time he left, just as the year was beginning, a new beginning had also been organised for Mary.  
To say that her demeanour changed because she had found love would be an understatement. Mary was as deeply religious as before but love had brought out a softer side in her. She stopped criticising others around her. She took an interest in her looks and an even greater interest in Canon Law and Arthur’s business. She read his law books. She met his partners, who were his two brothers, and she met their wives. She made an excellent impression on them all. She found that making a choice between Henry and Arthur was easy.  
The marriage took place in June, a year after Lydia’s death. Henry toddled down the aisle of the Meryton church towards the vicar ahead of a radiant Mary and Jane’s 6-month old daughter, named Lydia after her aunt, managed to hold her cries while the ceremony took place.  
No-one in Meryton had thought that all five of the Bennet girls would marry. Mary’s marriage was a complete surprise to them all as they had considered her to be the most likely to care for her parents as they aged. Instead, the Bennets took great joy in raising Henry so that advancing age never seemed to concern them.  
The happy couple travelled to Italy in the weeks following their marriage and then went on to the Holy Land. Mary revelled in the visits to various holy sites and renewed her faith each day. She broadened her horizons by seeing how others lived and worked and could later often be found working to relieve the suffering of the poor in London. She was a different woman when she returned to London to take up her position as a wife.  
She lived in a fine house in a relatively affluent area of London. Mr Stonecroft was not given to showing off his wealth, spending his money on books and family instead, but he had always willingly given to the poor and helped to set up “poor houses” so that they might have food and clothing. Following his marriage, however, he lavished money on providing comfort and entertainment for his wife. She was a little embarrassed by the obvious display of wealth in her new clothes but Arthur kept assuring her it was necessary that she provide a good impression for both his partners and associates but also for his clients. He did, however, never quite manage to find a piano good enough to buy for her and Mary, eventually, acknowledged that she did not really have time, with all of her charity work, to follow such a frivolous pursuit as piano playing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five  
As it happened, Mrs Bennet spent a lot of her time in the company of her daughters and their husbands over the next few years. Her first momentous visit was to Netherfield where she attended the birth of Jane’s daughter, Lydia, in the December following her namesake’s death, almost a year after their marriage. The occasion affected her deeply, as it brought back the horrific memories of that fateful June day, but she was determined to be present at each and every birth of a grandchild so that she might provide comfort to her daughters. Uncharacteristically, she was a tower of strength during each birth, arriving soon after the confinement started and only leaving when she was certain both daughter and child were doing well and it was fortunate that all future births went without a problem.  
As soon as possible after the birth of Young Lydia as she became known, and just after Kitty’s marriage, Mr Bingley made the second great decision of his life. He packed his young family off to Pemberley again for the Christmas and resolved to never return to Netherfield. The men visited suitable estates for Mr Bingley to purchase and the women fussed over the newborn. They now lived within a half day’s riding distance of each other and would only have to suffer visits by Mrs Bennet when the birth of a child was imminent though they soon discovered this was not always the case.  
If her daughters’ husbands were offended by her presence, they never complained. She bossed them out of the house when the birth was imminent and only allowed them access to mother and child when she was certain they would behave themselves properly. She loved all her grandchildren but Henry was always her first and favourite.  
Over the next eight years, Mrs Bennet attended the births of Jane’s next three children, two boys, Charles and Frederick, and another girl, Anne. She loved the peace and quiet of the Bingleys new home, Ashford Park. The house had 15 bedrooms and an overwhelming number of servants. Mr Bennet enjoyed walking in the gardens and playtimes with his grandchildren but he was always sensitive to the need to take his wife away before she meddled too much in the young family’s affairs.  
Elizabeth gave birth to four boys, with the oldest born just after Mary’s wedding, which she had been unable to attend due to her confinement. Indeed, it had been a close thing for Mrs Bennet to attend the wedding and be there for the birth. The boy was named after his father and grandfather but everyone called him William. Mrs Bennet thought he was not a patch on Henry in looks or temperament. The next three boys, appearing in fairly quick succession, were given kingly names of Richard, James and Alfred. The boys were all rambunctious, noisy and energetic to the delight and concern of their parents. They constantly got into mischief with the servants who loved them unconditionally. Darcy had accepted that his sons would not have the same upbringing he had known. They knew their parents well, ate with them unless there were guests and played endless games of hide-and-seek and so on with them. That the eldest, named for his father and other ancestors, but called William, would inherit Pemberley was always known but Elizabeth had been determined that her boys would not follow the accepted positions. Accordingly, Darcy bought three more estates and his younger sons knew that when they came of age they would be in charge of an estate of their own. All the boys were taught the affairs of running a country estate, of being a leader in the community, including the Church, and of being a magistrate. Occasionally, to Elizabeth’s dismay, that sat in on the court proceedings where Darcy heard various matters. Some of it was unseemly, some of it funny and some of it gory but, when she complained, Darcy had merely replied that she had wanted them to know it all.  
For some time, Mr Bennet was not sure if Mary’s marriage had ever been consummated but he believed them, nevertheless, to be deeply in love. He noticed that whenever they were together they looked longingly into each other’s eyes and hung on each other’s words. They seemed desolate whenever they were apart. Mrs Bennet found being with them trying so their visits were usually short. However, remarkably, at the age of 32, when her husband was considering retiring from his business and letting younger men like Andrew Blackmore take over, Mary gave birth to a son. She had failed to realise she was actually pregnant for many months, such was the ease of the pregnancy, so Mrs Bennet did not have much time to organise her travel arrangements to be there for the birth. However, the birth went as smoothly as the pregnancy, with the boy, Thomas, appearing only 4 hours after her first twinge of a contraction. He was their only child and Mary cared for him even better than she had cared for Henry.  
Kitty had three children, all of them girls. The eldest, Alice, was a stout child who resembled her father. She was born three years into the marriage which had given them time for Andrew to become established as an associate in Stonecroft and Sons. Kitty always travelled with her husband as he conducted his business around the counties. She enjoyed her visits to country churches and always found herself comfortable with the families she visited. However, she longed for children and was overjoyed to finally discover she was to have one of her own. True to his word, Andrew Blackmore was able to provide well for his wife and any children they might have. They lived close to his parents and Kitty enjoyed his mother’s company and her advice. Mrs Blackmore senior was an intelligent, witty woman who welcomed the exuberance of her daughter-in-law for she knew that her son’s work often left him with few hours of enjoyment for himself. Their other daughters, Emma and Cassandra, carried Kitty’s fine build but all of them enjoyed outdoor pursuits, frequently enjoying visits to the country estates of their aunts.   
After her daughters had all moved on with their separate lives, Mrs Bennet, devoted as she was to Henry, found she was happy to travel more.  
Mr Bennet took her to visit London on many occasions and Mrs Bennet was delighted to visit with her brother and with her two daughters, Mary and Kitty, who were both doing well as “wives of men of consequence in the law” as she told anyone who would listen. Henry always accompanied them and as time went on he became a great favourite with his aunts and all of their friends but from the age of 9 he stayed at Pemberley over each summer and Mrs Bennet often came with him for a short visit.  
The Bennets discussed a visit to “The Continent” but events in France were still often unsettled and Mrs Bennet was not sure she could tolerate a voyage to Italy. She longed to do so, however, and finally, when no births seemed to be imminent, Mr Bennet whisked her to Rome. They stayed for a month and Mrs Bennet returned a different woman. She was now more worldly and she loved to recount exaggerated stories to all of their friends and intersperse them with little bits of Italian.  
Henry Wickham grew into a strikingly good looking young man but it did not seem to affect him. George, his father, had been right. Henry had Lydia’s eyes, even their colour. They danced and twinkled whenever there was mischief about. Before they had managed to teach him that lying was wrong, he could look you in the eye and tell you a bald-faced lie then laugh outrageously when he knew he had caught you out. It was Lydia’s laugh as well. There were also constant reminders of her in the way he moved, a look he gave, his slow smile … However, where Lydia was foolish, Henry was intelligent. Where his father lied, Henry always owned his misbehaviour. Under the tutelage of his aunt Elizabeth and her husband, Henry grew into a fine young man. Together with the Bingleys, they had taught him to ride with the hounds and to hunt game birds. The older servants talked about his grandfather Old Wickham but his father was rarely mentioned.  
To the relief of Mrs Bennet, Henry had decided not to follow his father into the army although soldiers were needed to fight Napoleon. He wanted to follow his Uncle Gardiner into business. He had planned it from the time he had first set foot in their establishment in London and when he had seen Uncle Andrew’s family mill. He had maintained his insistence through his adolescence. Mr Gardiner, having no son of his own who wanted to follow in his footsteps, obliged by teaching the boy all he knew and he had promised that when he retired, the business would be his great nephew’s. Henry unknowingly possessed the charm that had made his father so successful with traders and ladies and, already, under his influence, the business was flourishing and he had talked of travelling to the United States or Canada to buy cloth and goods to sell in England. Mr Gardiner was very impressed.  
Mr Darcy’s concerns about his sister were largely unfounded. While she was a great beauty who gained a lot of attention from young men at various functions, she was unsettled in her choice of suitor and her brother’s brooding glances at any interested young men usually turned them off. Edward Parkinson, the next Earl of Huntley known as Viscount Huntley, noticed her when she was just 17 at the King’s Ball held in February in London. It was the height of the London Season and many women younger than Georgiana had made their debuts and were in the middle of circles of interested young men. Miss Darcy stood to one side, near her family though she accepted all invitations to dance. The young men, however, only danced with her once, having braved Mr Darcy’s glare only briefly.  
He was intrigued and ventured to join the young men who pushed forward to ask her to dance. When she accepted an invitation to dance with him, he was delighted. She was a beautiful girl but she was reserved and shy. She answered his questions and his comments with a quiet, refined voice that was music to his ears. He found her knowledgeable but not gossipy about the other guests and she also had an understanding of the King’s ventures in America and events in France. He was stunned that this well-educated, genteel lady was not already taken. Mr Darcy glared challengingly at him but Edward threw caution to the wind and asked Miss Georgiana for a second dance.  
Following this, he had to give up his place with her to another but he had noticed with pleasure that Mrs Darcy seemed to know his mother, the Countess. They had shared some interest in a charity group in London. He contrived to have his parents invite the Darcy party to their London home.  
Mr and Mrs Darcy came together, alone, two weeks later. He was disappointed not to see Georgiana but knew that this was an exploratory visit by her overprotective brother who did not care for peers of the realm. He endeavoured to make a positive impression but was dismayed when he heard the visitors say they would be returning shortly to Pemberley to deal with matters on the estate. However, they proffered an invitation for the Earl’s party to stay at Pemberley as they returned to Gloucestershire later in March.  
When that visit was made, he was a little dismayed to find a possible rival in Andrew Blackmore visiting the family. He was green with jealousy until he realised that Mr Blackmore’s interest was in Miss Bennet. That young lady was pretty and animated but she did not have the same class as Miss Darcy. She had to be reminded how to act in company and he heard her sister chastise her for her loud comments in the presence of his mother! Miss Darcy displayed her accomplishments. She played for them after dinner while the older adults played cards and was even enticed to sing a little. The weather was improving so they were able to walk briefly together in the garden with Miss Kitty and Andrew while his mother commented on the arrangement of the gardens and the potential of the rose garden.  
As they left, he obtained a commitment from Miss Darcy that she would receive his letters and write in return to him. She had looked to her brother for approval and he had nodded his assent. Edward knew this was momentous but that Mr Darcy would probably read each letter as it was received or before a reply was sent. He wondered what had happened in the past to make her brother so concerned. He had thought to broach the subject with one of the servants but thought better of it. If, or rather when, news of his inquiry reached Mr Darcy, any chance of a relationship with Miss Georgiana would be over. He knew that Mr Darcy would not endure gossip about his family. His own parents were the same.  
However, despite the romance developing via carefully constructed letters, it could not continue through the summer. Events in Gloucestershire demanded his attention. His mother passed away suddenly and the family was thrown in turmoil. He had written to Mr Darcy with the news and he hoped that Georgiana might be a ray of light in the gloom of his grief but events with the Bennet family drew the family to Meryton so they did not visit. He was sent a brief missive telling him that Lydia Bennet had died and Mrs Darcy and her sister were required at Longbourn. Miss Darcy would be secluded at Pemberley and any visits from him would not be welcome. She would be without her brother’s overbearing protection but no gentleman would take advantage of those circumstances so he put his love on hold.  
When there was no further news, he thought that she was out of his reach. He took some interest in other young ladies near his Gloucestershire home but none of them were her so he was both relieved and excited to see her at the King’s Ball in London in February the next year. She was obviously still unattached so he approached her with some trepidation while her brother was distracted dancing with his wife.  
His body tingled with anticipation as he reached to take Miss Darcy’s hand for the next dance. She was as beautiful and gracious as he remembered and he managed to gain her partnership for every dance. Any other potential suitor who came near was politely but firmly ignored.  
He inquired after her health and her family and apologised that he had not written though he had not heard that the family had returned to Pemberley. She replied that her brother had been preoccupied with organising Bennet family matters, including the raising of his motherless nephew, and she had been afraid to approach him about inviting Mr Parkinson’s family to Pemberley. However, it was clear after only a few moments, that nothing had changed between them except, perhaps, that absence had indeed made each heart grow fonder of the other.  
This time he would not be dissuaded. He contrived to visit Pemberley even though Mrs Darcy was confined awaiting the birth of her first child. He would travel the long distance from his family estates to join her at church each Sunday and when he could not see her, he wrote long letters confessing his love for her and, finally, Mr Darcy invited him into his study to discuss his intentions. Edward had been waiting for this day for almost a year yet when it arrived he was at a loss for words.  
“Your interest in my sister is quite obvious, Viscount,” he commented. “Is it your intention to ask for her hand in marriage?”  
Edward stammered a reply giving truth to Mr Darcy’s supposition but Mr Darcy was not finished. “I will warn you now, Sir, so there can be no misunderstanding on your part. My sister’s affections are not to be trifled with and should she agree to marry you, which I have no doubt she will, I expect you to treat her with love, respect, honesty and as the most important person in your life. How say you, Sir?”  
They were married from Pemberley about a month after master Darcy was born. It was a beautiful ceremony attended by the family and all the servants who were overjoyed that Miss Georgiana had found a man they all admired.  
So, Viscountess Huntley, wife of Edward Parkinson, the next Earl of Huntley, spent most of the year at his Gloucestershire estate. While she was very happy with her choice of life partner, more importantly, so was Mr Darcy. She gave birth to three sons followed by a daughter. The boys were named after Edward’s long line of ancestors, Edward, Stephen and Gerald, while Georgiana had the joy of choosing a name for her daughter. Little Gwendolyn was her father’s joy and while the boys delighted their grandfather, Gwendolyn had her father neatly wrapped around her chubby little fist from the day she was born.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Mr Bennet relaxed back into the comfortable chair, closed his eyes and let his glasses slip to the end of his nose. He was in his favourite place in the world: the library at Pemberley. He had been here for a week surrounded by all the Bennet grandchildren, for perhaps the last time that they would all be together under the one roof. Even now as he dozed, he could hear their laughter as they chased each other around the gardens.  
They were a delight in his aging years. The eldest, Henry, had occupied Mrs Bennet’s heart almost from the day he was born, and Mr Bennet found him a good companion on his daily walks. It was a shame the boy, now well past 16, had decided on travel to the Americas to purchase goods for his mentor, Mr Gardiner, and to look into expanding sources of cloth for Mr Blackmore’s family mill. Mr Bennet would miss him. He wondered if Mrs Bennet would be up for a trip to New York but then decided he could not handle a long confinement with his wife aboard a ship with limited hiding places.  
Watching Henry play with his cousins led Mr Bennet to think of George Wickham. Henry was like his father in many ways but none of them of any great importance. Still, a look he gave occasionally reminded his family of his father and the great tragedy that had beset one so young. Mr Bennet smiled when he remembered how he had bested Wickham to take over Henry’s upbringing. Lord knew what would have happened to the boy if left to Wickham’s devices. They never knew what had actually happened after George Wickham had bid his son a tearful farewell. He had almost faded into infamy and was rarely mentioned by anyone. It was known that he had reached London but it seemed that he had gone no further. Mr Darcy surmised that he had gone to Mrs Younge but neither he nor anyone else made a move to discover the truth. His Regimental commander supposed that the depth of his despair over Lydia’s death had driven him to drink and that something untoward had then happened to him. They were both correct. Despite saying he was returning to the north, George Wickham had always intended to desert his post and stay in London. He could not bear his life elsewhere, though he made occasional forays to Bath. Instead, he found Mrs Younge and with her help found some lodgings from where he gambled, stole from his female companions, drank and debauched his years away. He knew his son was better off without him but it would have been nice to see him as a grown man. George Wickham was killed when a father found to his fourteen-year-old daughter in Wickham’s bed before Wickham could make his getaway. He was buried in a wrongly labelled pauper’s grave with no one to mourn his passing. Even Mrs Younge had stopped worrying about him.  
Mr Bennet thought of his granddaughter Lydia. She had just turned 16 and would make her debut this year at the Season in London. She was a beauty. She had inherited fair hair, a pale complexion and rosy cheeks. She was the epitome of the English Rose and the Bingleys knew her debut would bring her much attention. She was like her parents in attitude and demeanour. Indeed, all the Bingley children shared the eternal optimism and forgiving nature of their parents.  
Mr Bennet shifted slightly so he could watch the children through the Library window. Next year, Henry would most likely still be off in the New World, finding business partners and suppliers. Young Lydia would possibly have a gentleman friend whose family she was expected to visit. Jane and Bingley would accompany her. Elizabeth’s William would be off at school at Eton getting ready for Oxford and might not be able to get away and Kitty would be expected to spend the alternate Christmas with Mr Blackmore’s family while Mary and Arthur would still be on their planned voyage around the world with Thomas, who was barely old enough to learn from the experience. They intended stopping in Africa to do some missionary work before moving on to the Antipodes and Polynesia. Goodness, he thought, they were leaving in two weeks!  
He leant back comfortably in the chair again. What a joy it was to be a part of such a large and loving family. He had wondered how his life would turn out. There had been times when he had deeply regretted his decision to marry Miss Gardiner but the children she had given him were a blessing and with them had come many more blessings. Despite himself, he missed Lydia and often wondered how she would view her extended family and what snide, but accurate, remark she would make on events. On the whole, however, life was good and it would go on being good. Even when he passed, his wife and children would now be well cared for but, just to teach Mr Collins a lesson, he intended to live to 100!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!


End file.
